L'ignorance ne fait pas le bonheur
by Sylvanus Snape
Summary: traduction d'une fic de Resqgal, postOotp ... Dark Harry!,severitus challenge, Mentor!Voldemort... Enfin 19ème chapitre! très OOC, slash HD
1. la grande évasion

**Disclaimer**** : **le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Mais l'histoire appartient à Scaled Phoenix. Ceci n'est qu'une traduction**.**

****

**Attention !SPOILER BOOK V !! **(R pour langage, sinon toujours PG-13)

****

**L'ignorance ne fait pas le bonheur.**

****

_« La grande évasion »_

__

Pour Harry Potter le monde, moldu, sorcier, ou autre n'était pas juste. Il se trouvait là, une chaude journée de juillet à enlever des mauvaises herbes. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents, qui avaient été assassinés par le plus puissant  des mages noirs de ce siècle. Il avait réussit à détruire ledit mage noir alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Puis, il fut envoyé chez sa tante et son oncle pour devenir leur satané elfe de maison. Après, il découvrit qu'il était considéré comme le sauveur du monde sorcier. Et maintenant, il devait se résoudre à la mort de son parrain, la seule personne décente dans sa vie.

Oui, il avait des amis. Mais, il sentait qu'il n'était pas à sa place avec eux. Ils était plus des Poussouffle que des Gryffondor parfois. _« Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? » «Est-ce que je_ _peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Harry ? » « Est-ce que je peux t'essuyer les fesses, Harry ? »._ Et maintenant, il enlevait des mauvaises herbes puantes. Cela valait bien d'être un glorieux et brave Gryffondor. De toute façon, il  savait depuis longtemps qu'il était plus un Serpentard qu'un Gryffondor. Harry savait qu'il était au-dessus du travail manuel. Mais que faire maintenant ? Fuir ? Et que faire du mage noir susmentionné qui vient de revenir il y a un an et le voudrait mort ? _'Rien à foutre. Je me casses.'_

Harry attendit que les Dursleys aille à leur soirée restaurant et rassembla ses affaires. Même s'il voulait fuir tous ce qu'il connaissait, il savait qu'il lui fallait terminer l'école. Alors utiliser de la magie était hors de question. Il pris sa valise, marcha vers le coin de la rue et leva sa main droite. En quelques secondes, il y eut un grand bang et de le bus mauve offensif se trouva devant lui.

« Hey, Ern ! 'Arry Potter est de retour. Grimpe. Où vas-tu 'Arry ? »

Harry mis sa valise dans le bus, « Au Chaudron Baveux, je suppose. Et dites à personne que vous m'avez vu, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr 'Arry. Tu n'as pas d'ennui au moins ? »

« Non, j'ai juste envi d'être seul. Célébrité et tout… »

« je comprends. Tiens toi bien ! »

Harry s'assit près d'une fenêtre et essaya de voir ce qu'il allait faire. S'il ne voulait pas retourner chez les Dursleys, il devait se cacher dans le Londres moldu. Mais avant, il faut aller à Gringotts. 'Je prendrais beaucoup d'argent et le changerai en monnaie moldue.' Ill sourie secrètement. 'Cela va être facile. Il ne me reste plus qu'un mois.'

Le bus s'arrêta et le jeune descendit avec sa valise. Il s'arrêta pour bavarder avec Tom, l'aubergiste. Il lui glissa quelques galleons et murmura : « J'ai besoin d'une chambre pour la nuit, et j'aimerais que cela reste un secret. »

Tom hocha la tête et conduit Harry en haut et lui donna la première chambre comme cela il ne rencontrerait pas trop de monde quand il sortait ou rentrait. Le jeune sorcier le remercia et rentra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. 

Il laissa tout dans sa chambre excepté sa baguette, celle-ci était toujours sur lui, et la clé de son coffre. Il ouvrit le passage ver le Chemin de Traverse et se dirigea vers la banque des sorciers. 

« J'ai besoin d'aller à mon coffre, s'il vous plaît. Et cela doit rester secret. »

« M. Potter, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Nous sommes juste des banquiers. Nous ne nous occupons pas des ministères et des professeurs. »

« Merci. »

Harry sorti plus d'argent que d'habitude de son coffre et échangea un peu près la moitié en monnaie moldue. Il alla  chez Fleury et Bott pour prendre quelques livres de magie noire dont il avait toujours voulu posséder. Après avoir passé une nuit au Chaudron Baveux, l'apprenti sorcier pris la direction de Londres moldu et loua une chambre d'hôtel pour un peu près un mois.


	2. Réalisation

**L'ignorance ne fait pas le bonheur.**

****

****

_Réalisation_

Harry rangea ses affaires dans sa chambre d'hôtel et alla se relaxer devant la télévision. A cause de sa famille moldue, il n'avait jamais pu regarder ce qu'il voulait. Ceci était sa chance. Il regarda un émission moldue sur des guerriers qui s'entretués en se coupant la tête. La devise semblait être : « il ne peut en avoir qu'un ». _'Cela ressemble beaucoup à ma situation, n'est-ce pas ?'_ il pensa. _'Tuer ou être tuer. '_

Harry envoya Hedwig avec un abonnement à la gazette du sorcier et il fut surpris de le recevoir l'après-midi même. Il ne fut nullement surpris par la première page :

_Disparition du Garçon qui a survécu !_

Il y avait une photo qui semblait être prise après une des premières taches du tournois des trois sorciers. D'après l'histoire, sa famille moldue avait reportée sa disparition tard hier soir. _('nous étions si inquiet quand il n'est pas rentré. J'espère qu'il n'a rien' dit Petunia_ _Dursley)_ Harry savait que c'était un mensonge, ils ne se soucieraient pas s'il était parti. Quelqu'un de l'ordre a dû prévenir Dumbledore. L'article pointa aussi qu'il pouvait être mentalement instable et de ne pas l'approcher seul.

Harry se mit à rire et lança le papier à terre. Il était sûr que tout l'ordre serait en train de le rechercher. Mais il n'allait pas se cacher complètement pendant un mois, alors il coiffa      ses mèches de sorte qu'elles cachèrent sa cicatrice et acheta des lentilles de contact bleu, un confort qu'il n'aurait jamais eut de la part des Dursleys. Maintenant n'étant pas complètement déguisé, mais assez pour éviter une émeute, il retourna au Chaudron Baveux pour dîner.

Le jeune sorcier continua ainsi tous les jours. Il irait faire des courses dans le Chemin de Traverse ou le Londres moldu . Il changea entièrement sa garde robe. Il aimait passer inaperçu grâce à ses nouvelles robes noires avec des franges argentés. La plupart des gens ne savait même pas qu'il était un adolescent. Il était spécialement fière de ses habits moldus. Il appréciait les regards posés sur lui parce que cela lui allait bien et non parce qu'il avait cette foutue cicatrice.

A son anniversaire, il reçu ses hiboux habituels mais étaient comme il s'attendait. Ses amis s'inquiétait._ 'Comme c'est gentil.' _Harry s'attendait à cela, mais le toucha nullement. 

Le jeune homme médita sur le fait que les hiboux pouvait le retrouver mais pas leurs propriétaires. Quand il reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, il fut heureux de voir une lettre personnelle du directeur :

_Harry,_

_Je sais que tu t'es enfui. Quand nous avons fouillé ta chambre et trouvé ta malle parti, nous savions que tu es parti de ta propre volonté. Laisse moi savoir où tu es et je ferais des arrangements. Seul, tu n'est pas en sécurité._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry examina la lettre. _'Ouais, puis il me mettra avec Rogue. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait de marrant. Pas en sécurité ? J'ai jamais été aussi en sécurité depuis des années. Protégé de toi, Albus.' _

Harry pensa à répondre mais il décida que cela ne valait pas la peine de contacter quelqu'un. Alors, il mit sa robe préférée et se rendit au Chaudron Baveux, pour don dîner d'anniversaire. 

Il s'assit dans un coin sombre et pris du whiskey. Personne savant qu'il était un étudiant, cela marchait bien. Le jeune homme sourit malicieusement et dîna silencieusement. 

Il retournait à l'hôtel et pour la première fois il sentit qu'on le suivait.  


	3. une poussée de colère

**L'ignorance ne fait pas le bonheur.**

****

****

_Poussée de colère._

Harry ne pouvait arrêter de penser qu'il était suivit alors qu'il retournait à l'hôtel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui mais il ne vit personne ce qui ne voulait pas dire personne dans le monde sorcier. Comme il ne pouvait pas utiliser de la magie, il décida de courir jusqu'à l'hôtel tout en souhaitant que son poursuivant n'irait pas dans un endroit trop fréquenté. 

Après avoir couru pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry arriva à son hôtel et pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à son étage et marcha vers sa chambre. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il fut poussé à l'intérieur par une force invisible et la porte fut fermé à double tour. Le jeune sorcier entendit la chambre se fermer par de nombreux enchantements. Il suivit le son de la voix avec ses yeux. Heureusement ou malheureusement, la voix lui parut familière alors il réalisa que c'était un membre de l'ordre et non un mangemort.

La silhouette enleva sa cape d'invisibilité pour révéler….

« Professeur Rogue ! Que faites vous ici ? Je n'irais pas avec vous. » Harry commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce essayant de prévoir son prochain geste. 

« Potter, je t'amènerais nulle part pour le moment. Pourquoi avoir quitter la sécurité de la maison de ta tante ? »

Le jeune homme leva son regard vers son professeur. « Peut-être parce que j'ai décidé de ne pas être un putain d'elfe de maison pour ces salopards de moldus. »

Rogue recula devant ce ton  et l'émotion derrière cette déclaration. 

« Que veux tu dire par elfe de maison ? Est-ce qu'ils ne te gâtent pas assez ? Est-ce qu'il t'on vraiment fait faire quelque chose ? » 

Harry lança un regard noir à son professeur. « Comment osez vous ? Je ne suis pas à l'école et vous n'êtes pas mon prof quand vous êtes dans ma chambre. Me gâter moi ? Bah ! si je ne frottais pas assez bien le putain de parquet, je ne recevais pas à manger pour la journée. Si j'osais me plaindre, on me renvoyait dans ma vieille chambre, le placard sous les escaliers. J'en ai assez que vous vous pavanez comme si vous connaissiez ma vie. Vous ne savez rien, monsieur. »

Rogue lança un regard sombre à Harry, « Surveillez votre langage avec moi Potter. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à personne ? » 

Rogue était certain que Harry ne mentirez pas à propos de cela, sachant qu'il pouvait lui donner une potin. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire.

Harry sourie malicieusement, « Le directeur savait, il le devait. Ma lettre était adressée au placard sous l'escalier. »

Rogue commença à faire les cent pas là où le jeune avait arrêté. Il essayait de savoir où aller avec cela mais il était aussi en train d'éviter le regard d'Harry qui avait beaucoup changé depuis le début de l'été. Il fut interrompu de ses pensées quand Harry reprit :

« Vous ne me ramènerez pas là-bas. Je ne vous écouterez plus, ni Dumbledore. Je suis fatigué d'être manipulé par lui et son satané ordre. Je suis presque prêt à aller chez le premier mangemort et lui demander de m'emmener chez Voldemort pour que je puisses le rejoindre. Je ne suis pas plus un putain de marionnette. »

Le maître potions fit une grimace à l'évocation des mangemorts mais sa bouche resta ouverte quand il réalisa ce que le jeune sorcier venait de dire. Il ferma rapidement la bouche et essaya de garder son masque en place. Il n'était pas sûr combien le jeune homme était sérieux et combien il pouvait lui raconter. 

« M.  Potter, allez vous continuer de combattre le mage noir ou juste le laissé s'emparer du monde ? »

Harry rendit un regard noir à Rogue, « Que préfériez vous que je fasse ? Quel maître servez vous ? Franchement, j'ai plus que perdu mes illusions maintenant et après la façon dont j'ai été traité, blessé des moldus ne me semble pas être une si mauvaise idée. J'en connais 3 que cela ne m'embêterais pas de torturer en ce moment.

« Potter, cela ne devait pas être si grave. Ils t'ont hébergé, non ? »

Harry se retourna vers le sorcier et le fixa dans les yeux, « Voulez-vous savoir ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils m'ont enfermé dans ma chambre une année et me laissaient juste sortir pour aller dans la salle de bain. Ils ne passaient du pain sous une trappe fait sur la porte pour moi. Ils ont mis des barreaux sur ma fenêtre. J'ai fait la cuisine et le ménage de cette putain de maison et si cela ne les convenaient pas ils ne me donnait rien à manger. Ils laissaient mon cousin me battre. Ils me détestaient. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais un monstre de foire. Nous sommes tous anormaux. Si vous essayiez de vous approcher de la maison maintenant, ils essayeraient de vous tuer. Et quand je serais un sorcier adulte, je leur montrerais combien je suis anormal. » Harry cria, mais sa voix devint un murmure menaçant à la fin.

Rogue se laissa tomber dans un canapé et des couvrit le visage avec ses mains. Harry pouvait l'entendre essayant de ralentir son souffle. Le jeune sorcier ne savait pas pourquoi son professeur était fâché. _'Pourquoi devrait-il s'y intéresser ?'_

Sans prévenir, Rogue sursauta et commença à tempêter, « Ce connard de conspirateur. Comment ose-t-il nous faire cela ? Il a dit que tu irais bien. Il a dit qu'ils s'occuperaient de toi, que tu étais en sécurité là. Je le tuerais de mes propres mains ! »

Harry fut surpris par cette crise de colère. _'De qui parle-t-il ?'_ pensa –t-il. Il commença à s'inquiéter et s'approcha de son professeur mais Rogue lui fit signe de s'asseoir. 

Le sorcier pris place en face du jeune homme et respira un bon coup avant de continuer : « Potter, vous devez me promettre de ne pas répéter ce que je vais vous dire. A personne, compris ? »

Harry hocha la tête, « Oui, monsieur. Allez-y. »

« Potter, ce que je vais vous dire pourrais engendré ma propre mort si certaines personnes savaient cela. Même vos amis les plus proches ne doivent le savoir. A part moi, il n'y a qu'une autre personne vivante qui est au courant et c'est le directeur. »

Harry hocha la tête de nouveau.

« James Potter n'est pas ton vrai père. »

Le jeune homme pâlit, « comment ? Qui est-ce alors ? »

« C'est moi ! » 


	4. explications

**L'ignorance ne fait pas le bonheur.**

****

_Explications_

N'y croyant pas ses yeux, Harry regarda son professeur, s'éloigna et se remit à faire les cent pas. « Après tous les mensonges et moitié vrais dont j'ai été nourrit, vous espériez vraiment que je crois cela ? »

Rogue lança un regard noir au garçon, « Non, pas du tout. Mais ceci est la vérité. Je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. Tu as toujours eut le droit de savoir, mais Albus, le salopard, ne voulait pas me laisser faire. »

« Que voulez vous dire, par il ne voulait pas vous laissez faire ? » Harry lança à son professeur.

Rogue soupira et respira un bon coup, « C'est une longue histoire, Pot… Harry, je suis devenu un partisan du Seigneur des ténèbres pendant ma 6ème année à Poudlard. Ta mère, Lily, et moi nous nous sommes mariés après avoir reçu notre diplôme. Nous servions tous deux Lord Voldemort mais elle n'était pas marquée. Elle soutenait juste mes décisions. La plupart des épouses n'étaient pas marquées. Après la remise des diplômes, mon Lord  m'a demandé d'espionner pour lui, alors je suis allé chez Albus pour demander pardon et lui dire que je voulais me joindre à lui et espionner Voldemort pour lui. Albus aimait bien cette idée, alors j'ai été initié à l'ordre du phénix et rassemblé des informations pour mon vrai maître tout en donnant des faux indices pour être dans leurs bonnes grâces. »

Inconsciemment, le sorcier frotta son bras gauche, « Quand ta mère est tombée enceinte, Albus mit au point un plan t'héberger toi et ta mère chez James Potter pour te protéger de Voldemort. Il a même mit des enchantements pour que tu ressembles à James. J'ai expliqué cela à Voldemort mais il a pensé que tu étais le fils de James, alors en Halloween 1981, Voldemort est allé dans votre maison pour vous tuer James et toi. Il voulait épargner  Lily mais elle ne voulait pas te lâcher. J'aimais énormément  ta mère. Elle était mon monde. » 

Harry pouvait voir la tristesse dans ses yeux et il su que Rogue, une personne qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, avait vraiment aimé Lily. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa propre joue pour cette triste histoire qu'on venait de lui raconter. « Elle me marque aussi, professeur. »

Après avoir fait apparaître une tasse de thé pour chacun d'eux, le sorcier continua, « Après cette nuit, je suis allé te chercher pour pouvoir t'élever mais Albus m'en a empêché. Il a dit qu'il était la seule personne qui pouvait confirmer que j'étais un espion pour lui et que si je ne le laissais pas te placer chez les moldus, il me dénoncerais au ministère et m'envoierais à Azkaban. Il m'a dit que les moldus t'aimeraient et l'élèveraient comme leur propre enfant. Il a aussi dit que si j'interférée avec la vie qu'il avait créé pour toi. Il dirait au ministère que je suis dangereux et de me donner le baiser du détraqueur sans hésiter. »   

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, « Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je ne pouvais te le dire, Harry. Je me suis dit que tu irais mieux avec un père que tu ne connaissais pas qu'un père mort. » 

Harry hocha la tête, placide.

Rogue mit une main sur le bras du garçon. « Je suis désolé d'avoir  toujours était si cruel avec toi. Ma vie n'a pas été facile le jour où toi et Lily m'avait été enlevé. Je suis désolé de n'avoir jamais été là pour toi Harry. J'aurais tellement souhaité t'élever en tant que mon fils. »

Harry lança un grondement, « J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai un père et il ne peut pas  être mon père. Je suis fatigué de jouer le jeu du directeur. Je veux qu'on me rende ma famille. »

Rogue fixa son fils et secoua sa tête, « Je penses que nous n'avons pas le choix. Les enchantements commencent à s'effacer. »

« Ils le sont ? »

« Oui, tu n'as pas remarqué parce que tu te vois  tout les jours. Mais tu as changé depuis la fin de l'été. Nous n'étions pas sûr combien de temps ils tiendraient, mais je devine que 16 ans est la limite. »

Harry sauta de son siège et couru dans la salle de bain et regarda son reflet. C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il a pu cacher sa cicatrice parce que ses cheveux étaient mieux brossés. Après s'être bien regardé, il comprit comment il a pu si bien se cacher. Il ressemblait plus à Rogue maintenant. Son visage était plus angulaire et il remarqua qu'il avait grandit cet été, mais il pensa que c'était parce qu'il s'était mieux nourrit. Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit son père apparaître dans le reflet et placer une main sur son épaule. « Je suis content de te retrouver, mon fils. »

Le jeune homme se retourna et serra son père dans ses bras, « Je content de te retrouver, père. »

« Harry, je vais devoir dire au directeur que les sorts sont effacés. Je vais voir ce qu'il va faire. Espérons que nous pourrions révéler tout cela avec son consentement plutôt de faire cela contre lui. »

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, alors il demanda, « Alors, es-tu un partisan loyal de Voldemort ? »

Rogue pris la main d'Harry, » Oui, Harry, je le suis. Je sais que Albus essaye de faire de toi le parfait Gryffondor et défenseur de la lumière mais je pourrais t'expliquer mes raisons plus tard. »

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête. 

« Harry, je  ne veux pas te laisser ici. Mais cela pourrait être dangereux. Tu ne dois pas utiliser la magie sauf encas d'extrême urgence comme une situation de vie ou de mort. Reste à l'intérieur jusqu'à mon retour. Je parlerais à Albus ce soir. Je lui dirais que je t'ai vu mais tu t'es enfui. »

« Oui, chef, je resterai à l'intérieur. S'il te plaît reviens vite. »

« Bien sûr. Au revoir Harry. »

« Au revoir père. »

**_Note du traducteur :_**

_Voilà les 4 premiers chapitres sont en ligne…_

_Je vous laisse vous remettre de vos émotions… après 800 pages remplis de surprises !!!_

_Mais pensez à laisser une review… _

_Le 5 est aussi prêt…. Mais j'attends encore…. _


	5. Directeur conspirateur

L'ignorance ne fait pas le bonheur.

Chp5 : Directeur conspirateur

Severus Rogue se calma de force alors qu'il transplanait au Près-au-lard et marchait vers Poudlard. Il pressa le pas vers le bureau du directeur, sa robe volant derrière lui. « Fizzing Wizbies » murmura-t-il et monta  rapidement les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit juste au moment où il allait toquer.

« Severus, pastille citron ? »

Rogue le regarda avec dégoût et secoua la tête. « J'ai vu Potter mais il  s'est échappé. C'était une rue très fréquentée et il s'est introduit au milieu d'un groupe de moldus. » 

Albus soupira et baissa ses lunettes. « Il nous faut le retrouver Severus. S'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains, qui sait ce qui arrivera. Il ne peut pas utiliser la magie. Il m'est impératif qu'il reste à l'école. Il faut qu'il soit à un endroit où je peux garder un œil sur lui, Severus. »

Severus hocha la tête et essaya de retenir les sorts qu'il voulait désespérément utiliser sur le vieil homme. « Albus, nous avons un autre problème. Les enchantements que tu avais placés sur lui disparaissent. Je suis sûr qu'il a remarqué quelque chose depuis quelques temps. Je dirais qu'il a grandi d'une vingtaine de centimètres quand il est parti. Son visage s'est allongé aussi. Il faudra faire quelque chose. » 

Le visage d'Albus s'assombrit et ses yeux perdirent leurs étincelles. « Ceci est une bien mauvaise nouvelle Severus. Sans James en vie, je ne peux pas replacer les sorts. J'espérais qu'ils dureraient jusqu'à ce que Harry ait tué Voldemort. »

Severus força ses mains à rester sur le  de sa chaise pour s'empêcher de s'emparer de sa baguette. 

Albus continu, »Je suppose que nous devrions lui dire quelque chose. Quelque pour le garder de notre côté. Ah ! On pourrait lui dire que Voldemort t'as forcé à violer Lily quand elle était mariée à James. C'est brillant ! »

Severus lança un faux sourire malicieux pour le bien du directeur, » Je suppose Albus. Cela l'empêchera de se joindre à Voldemort et s'il est convaincu que j'ai était forcé par celui-ci peut-être qu'il ne me détestera pas. »

Albus secoua la tête, « Ceci n'est pas prometteur. Et cela ne sera pas bon par ta position en tant qu'espion. Tu ne dois pas essayer de t'entendre avec lui. Cela pourrait être dangereux pour l'ordre et pour toi, mon garçon. »

Rogue fit de son mieux pour garder son masque en place. « Je suis d'accord, Albus. Mais d'abord, il faut retrouver ce garçon énervant. Je pense que si nous le retrouvons, il faudra qu'il reste dans l'enceinte de l'école comme cela il ne pourra pas s'enfuir. »

« Je le penses aussi Severus. Retourne juste à Londres et retrouve le. Ramène le ici et nous nous chargerons de reste plus tard. Je veux être là quand tu lui raconteras notre histoire sur sa parenté. Ne me désobéi pas Severus. Ma menace de la dernière fois tient toujours. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre Harry. »

Severus hocha la tête et sorti brusquement de l'étouffante pièce pour se diriger vers son silencieux cachot. Il 'engouffra dans son bain et essaya de faire disparaître la stress de son corps. Il était toujours prudent de ne pas dire du mal du directeur dans le château. 

Après avoir fini sa trempette, il sorti pour retrouver et ramener son fils.

Après avoir fait des détours pendant une heure, Severus alla à l'hôtel pour chercher Harry. Severus entra et trouva celui-ci endormi sur le sofa où apparemment il attendait son retour.

Un livre de potions niveau supérieur tomba à terre. 'Il veut vraiment être mon fils.' pensa le maître potion. Il secoua gentiment Harry et recula quand il le vit bouger.

« Profes … Père ? » Dit-il, frottant ses yeux.

« Oui, Harry, je suis venu te ramener à Poudlard. Le directeur a dit qu'il veut te garder là pour avoir un œil sur toi de toute façon. »

Rogue raconta alors toute la conversation qu'il a eut avec le directeur.

« Quel touche à tout ! Jouer avec mon esprit comme cela. S'il y a bien une personne qui m'éloigne de lui c'est bien lui-même. Il sous estime mon intelligence, s'il pense que j'aurais avalé cela. Je connais son jeu maintenant. »

Severus mit la main sur son épaule, « Je sais Harry. Mais pour le moment, il faut que tu joues son jeu. Tu ne dois pas laisser paraître que tu sais quelque chose. Tu devras juste faire semblant de me détester. Si cela peut t'aider, je te ferais laver mes chaudrons. »

Harry lui lança un regard malicieux et commença à ranger ses affaires. « Je pense que je peux me débrouiller. J'ai eut 5 ans d'entraînement. » 

Severus aida son fils à ranger ses affaires. « Nous devrions attendre quelques heures avant de partir. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je t'ai  rapidement retrouvé. Je pense que tu devrais un peu déchirer ta robe. Pour qu'on pense que tu t'es débattu. »

Harry sourie et fit une déchirure dans sa robe et se griffa la peau. « Je pense que cela devrait y aller. Qu'en pensez vous, père ? »

« Harry ! Tu saignes. Je n'ai pas dit que tu devrais aller si loin. »

« Je sais, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. »

« Je suppose, allons-y. Il pleut maintenant, alors marchons quelques temps sous la pluie avant d'y aller. Nous irons du Chemin de Traverse à Près-au-Lard par poudre à cheminette et marcherons de là au château. Es-tu prêt ? »

« Oui, je suis prêt. »

_petite__ note du traducteur…_

_Bon… Je mettrais le chapitre suivant si je reçois au moins une vingtaine de reviews…_

_Et le chapitre 16 de l'ordre de Gaia qui n'attends plus que d'être tapé…_

_… bon la balle est dans votre camp !!_


	6. la vérité est dite

Chp 6 : La « vérité » est dite

Alors que Harry et le professeur Rogue approchaient de Poudlard, l'adolescent se rappela qu'il devait jouer le jeu et agir à la manière qu'il estimait approprier quoi que le directeur dirait. Ils s'arrangeront plus tard. 

Ils laissèrent les affaires d'Harry au bon soin d'un elfe de maison et marchèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur essayant de maintenir leur contrariété sur toute cette situation.

« Ah, Harry, je suis content qu'on t'ai retrouvé. J'avais peur que quelque chose te sois arrivé. Pastille citron ? »

Harry s'arracha de l'emprise du professeur Rogue et s'affala dans une des chaises.

« Non Merci. Je n'ai pas besoin de bonbon citron en ce moment. Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un endroit pour dormir, car le professeur Rogue a jugé nécessaire de m'emmener ici en pleine nuit. »

« Et bien, Harry j'étais inquiet. Nous devions te trouver avant Voldemort. »

« Vous m'avez trouvé et maintenant je suis fatigué. » dit-il d'un to sec.

« Très bien, Harry, je veux que tu reste avec le professeur Rogue dans ses quartiers, puisque c'est le seul enseignant disponible maintenant. Je te verrais demain matin, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. » 

Harry sursauta, »Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas rester à la tour de Gryffondor ? Je savais que vous me mettez avec quelqu'un qui me déteste. »

Au même moment, Rogue s'était levé, « Albus vous espérez que je partage mes quartiers avec cet insupportable gamin. Il doit bien y avoir un autre endroit. »

Albus se leva et leur envoya qui  déclaré que la conversation était close. « Harry, un elfe de maison a déjà déposé tes affaires là-bas et un lit a été ajouté. On se verra demain. »

« Suivez-moi Potter. » Dit Rogue toujours en lançant un regard furieux au jeune sorcier et au directeur.

Rogue marchait rapidement aux cachots, sa robe se soulevant derrière lui et Harry à ses trousses essayant de le suivre avec sa robe qui se soulevait de la même façon. Quand il entrèrent dans la chambre du professeur, celui-ci prit un morceau de parchemin. Il écrit :

_« Ne dit rien de ce que je te dis à haute voix. Le château a des oreilles. Nous pouvons l'écrire mais il faudra brûler les parchemins après. »_

_~ D'accord. Ai-je assez bien joué la comédie pour le moment ?~_

_« Oui, maintenant, n'hésite pas à avoir l'air bouleversé lorsque nous te raconterons l'histoire qu'Albus a cuisiné pour t'expliquer notre parenté. Nous devons être en colère l'un contre l'autre pour un moment. Mais je pourrais parler plus librement quand nous serons hors du château. »_

_~Je comprends. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il peut mentir aussi facilement. Je pense que demain après notre réunion, j'irais voler. Peux-tu me rejoindre à la lisière de la forêt près du terrain de quidditch ? ~_

_« Cela semble bien. Albus comprendra que tu as besoin de voler après notre révélation. » _

_~D'accord. ~_

Severus jeta le parchemin dans le foyer et Harry alla à la salle de bain, revêtit un nouveau pyjama noir et se mit au lit.

-------------------

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla et mangea son petit-déjeuner avec Rogue et alla s'habilla en robe noir confortable. Il avait pris l'habitude de porter ses robes à vrai mode sorcier le moins possible sous la robe. Cela lui donnait presque l'impression d'être plus puissant, comme s'il ne cachait rien. Il s'acceptait plus. Il semblait même être plus puissant. Avec  ses cheveux noirs peignés qui encadraient maintenant ses pommettes et ses robes à sa taille, il ressemblait à un jeune guerrier. Quand, il rejoint Rogue près de la cheminée, celui-ci lui fit leva un sourcil et lui fit un signe approbateur.

Ils entrèrent en trompe dans le bureau du directeur, tout deux mettant en place un air renfrogné. Après leur rentrée dans le bureau, Dumbledore leur fit signe de prendre place.

« Maintenant Harry, tu restera ici pour le reste de l'été. J'ai prévenu le ministère et ta famille et ils sont d'accord de te laisser rester ici. Tu ne dois pas quitter l'école quel qu'en soit la raison. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose de Près-au-Lard, dit le juste à un professeur et il te l'amènera. Je veux aussi que tu prennes de quelques cours en plus de Défense Contre les Forces du mal pendant que tu es ici. Tu sais ce que dit la prophétie et je ne peux pas changer cela, tu dois être préparé. Tu comprends, Harry ? »

Harry, qui essayait de garder un visage plus inexpressif  que possible, souriant malicieusement avant de répondre à la question du directeur. « Je comprends parfaitement, monsieur. Vous voulez garder le désobéissant Gryffondor en laisse. Je suppose que je garde les mains libres sur le château, cela devrait satisfaire ma curiosité. » Il finit cette phrase en, à la tradition Rogue, levant un sourcil.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, laissant l'utilisation du château au Garçon Qui Est Devenu Trop Malin. « Maintenant Harry, que les règles sont mises en place, nous avons d'autres choses à discuter avec toi. J'ai remarqué que ton apparence avait commencé à changer alors c'est l'heure de finalement te révéler l'entière vérité. Ceci va être très dur à entendre, Harry. »

Le jeune homme se parcouru des mains prétendant vérifier si oui ou non il se sentait différent. « Que voulez-vous dire que je suis en train de changer ? Je ne me sens pas différent. »

Le vieil homme, rie tout bas avant de prendre une position sérieuse. « Harry, tu changes parce qu'il y a des sorts sur toi qui disparaissent. Quand tu étais un bébé, j'en ai mis pour que tu ressembles à James Potter parce qu'il n'était pas ton père. » 

Le visage de Harry devint rouge et il pouvait sentir le pétillement de sa magie autour de lui.

« COMMENT CA IL N'EST PAS MON PERE ? »

« Harry, tu dois te calmer. Nous ne voulons pas que tu  perdes contrôle. Si tu te calmes je vais t'expliquer. »

Harry était nerveux. I essayait de faire de son mieux pour feindre un choque et le fait qu'il était fâché aidait beaucoup. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il commencerait à perdre contrôle de sa magie. Alors il conclut qu'il avait dû gagner un peu de pouvoir récemment. Il n'a pas été si fâché depuis un certain temps. Bien sûr, il s'était énervé cet été, mais c'était à cause de cela qu'il s'était enfui. Mais, que le directeur lui mente, qu'on lui refuse le droit d'avoir une famille, s'en était trop. Il lui fallu quelques minutes finalement retrouver son sang-froid et reprendre son siège. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. Vous pouvez poursuivre. »

« Merci Harry. Je peux sentir que ta magie s'est intensifiée. Nous devons ajouter : contrôler ta magie dans tes leçons. Maintenant poursuivons mon histoire. Il est préférable que le professeur Rogue termine l'histoire. »

Harry pouvait voir son père jeter un regard noir au vieillard avant de se tourner vers lui. « M. Potter. Je sais qu'avec votre mentalité de Gryffondor vous essayerez de m'interrompre mais j'apprécierais pouvoir terminer cela avant que vous commenciez un monologue. »

Harry hocha machinalement la tête pour qu'il puisse continuer.

« Alors, vous savez que je suis un mangemort mais j'espionne pour le compte de la Lumière. Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas. A la fin de mon adolescence et au début de la vingtaine, j'ai été un disciple très loyal et j'ai fait beaucoup de chose horrible. Une nuit, j'étais avec Voldemort, nous avions capturé ta mère, Lily Potter. Sachant qu'elle était une sorcière né moldue, nous l'avons attaquée. Harry, j'ai violé ta mère. J'étais bouleversé parce que j'avais vraiment de l'affection pour elle quand j'étais encore à l'école. C'est cette nuit, que j'ai décidé de demander de l'aide à Albus et que je suis devenu un espion. Je l'ai prévenu du viol de Lily, alors il a suivit sa grossesse. Quand tu es né, il a pu voir que tu étais le mien, donc il a placé des enchantements sur toi. » 

Le jeune homme ne regarda aucun des deux hommes pendant un long moment. Il avait peur de perdre contrôle et de tuer le directeur. Quand son père eut fini de raconter le mensonge, il se leva et marcha à la fenêtre. Il jeta son regard sur le lac et essaya de trouver une parfaite réaction. 

Dumbledore s'inquiéta du silence du jeune homme. « Harry? Harry, tu vas bien? »

Cette phrase brisa le barrage de retenu des émotions d'Harry. « NON ! JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN. COMMENT JE POURRAIS BIEN ALLER ? JE VIENS DE DECOUVRIR QUE MA MERE A ETE VIOLE PAR UN PUTAIN DE MANGEMORT. JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ CACHER CELA ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS À CROIRE QUE C'EST AVEC LUI QUE JE DEVRAIS SEJOURNER. »

Il sorti en trompe du bureau  et se dirigea rapidement vers le lac.


	7. Réponses

Chp 7 : Réponses

Lorsqu' il se trouva non loin du lac, il appela son balai et tendit la main alors qu'il approchait du terrain de quidditch. Il sauta sur son balai et commença à voler aussi vite que possible, s'élançant en arrière et en avant à travers le terrain. Il continua à réaliser plusieurs tours pendant un peu près une demi-heure avant de voir une silhouette noire de haute taille sur un balai se rapprocher de lui. 

« Harry, je suis désolé. » Il cria. Il voulait que cela a l'air qu'il essayait de régler les choses avec Harry. Quand il fut plus près, il baissa sa voix et ils discutèrent de ce qui a été dit. 

« Que faisons nous maintenant, père ? »

Severus sourie en entendant ce titre. Même si Harry l'avait déjà dit plusieurs fois, il n'y était toujours habitué. « Je ne suis pas sûr, Harry. » Il soupira.

« J'en ai parlé avec le directeur et il est désorienté. Sa meilleure suggestion est de laisser les choses tel qu'elles sont et de dire aux gens que ton apparence a changé pour te permettre de mieux te cacher. Il maintient que tu ne me pardonneras pour ce que j'ai fait et que tu ne m'accepteras pas comme ton père. Je pense que cela devrait être ta décision, Harry. » 

Le jeune sorcier regarda son père dans las yeux, le jugeant, jugeant s'il pouvait oui ou non lui faire confiance. « Sir, avant que je ne décide quoi que se soit, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi este-vous du côté de Voldemort ? Je comprends pourquoi vous ne faîtes pas confiance au directeur mais pourquoi en avoir en Voldemort ? » 

Severus fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir près de lui au bord du lac. Harry s'assit au côté de son père et l'écouta attentivement.  Severus toussota et commença. « Harry, il y a trois principaux parties dans cette guerre. Premièrement, tu as le ministère de magie, ils sont corrompus, tu t'en es déjà aperçu. » 

Harry ricana tout bas, « Yeah, je sais. »

Severus continua : « Tout est autour du pouvoir et de l'argent  pour ceux qui veulent être au sommet. Quiconque devient ministre reçoit d'incroyables pouvoirs et fait tout ce qu'il veut avec. Ce n'est pas nécessairement noir ou blanc mais c'est définitivement mal. »

Il ramassa une feuille et la tripota entre ses doigts. « Puis tu as l'ordre du phénix, alors qu'ils sont des sorcier de lumière et qu'ils utilisent des sorts de lumière, ils sont aussi ambitieux que le ministère. Albus Dumbledore était un grand sorcier jusqu'à ce qui vaincu Grindelwald. Depuis cela, il n'a cessé de réclamer de l'attention. Il a une certaine vision du monde et il veut que tout le monde la suive. Ce n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise idée mais c'est son idée et si tu n'est pas complètement de la lumière tu es considérer comme mauvais et  emprisonné. »

Il lâcha la feuille qui se trouvé en mauvais état à terre et fixa Harry. « Finalement, tu as Voldemort. Alors qu'il est certainement, un sorcier des ténèbres, par la recherche du monde parfait de Dumbledore. Voldemort croit que les sorciers devraient être permis de pratiquer tout ce qu'ils veulent. Ceci est la raison pourquoi les créatures des ténèbres sont de son côté. Il les laisse être ce qu'ils sont. Tu ne peux pas prendre en défaut un être pour ce qu'il est. Voldemort le comprend. Je suis de son avis à propos des moldus. Albus et le ministère pensent que nous devons rester caché. Lord Voldemort pense le contraire. Les moldus ont peur de nous  parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Il a été abandonné par son père à cause de cette peur et tu as été maltraité à cause de cela. Est-ce que cela t'aide à comprendre les choses ? » 

Harry ramassa une pierre et  fit des ricochets à travers l'eau. « Ouais, cela aide. Je suis d'accord avec toi, père. Je ne sais pas si je suis d'accord avec les moyens utilisés mais je suis de son avis. Je pense que le directeur a commis bien plus de maux. Cela fait mal d'être mis sous le sort Doloris par Voldemort mais cela fait beaucoup plus mal que notre famille nous soit enlevée par Dumbledore. Je ne veux plus que tu me sois enlevé. Je veux être ton fils. Je pense être de nouveau prêt à faire face au directeur. » 

« J'aimerais bien que tu sois mon fils, Harry. Je veux être capable de m'occuper de toi. Rentrons. »

Tout deux se levèrent et retournèrent au château, avec le soleil rayonnant à travers les arbres.


	8. Décisions

Chp 8 : Décisions

Au fond, Harry avait décidé ce qu'il allait faire avant de parler avec son père. Leur discussion n'a fait que le confirmer. Il s'avait que sont père aimerait sa décision et que le directeur n'approuverait pas. Tout au fond de lui, il souriant malicieusement. _'C'est _ _propos de ce que je veux pour une fois'_

Il dit à son père qu'il voulait parler au directeur seul et il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait décidé, comme cela lorsque Dumbledore mettra Severus au courant, celui-ci ne devra pas faire semblant d'être surpris.

« Ah, Harry, je vois que tu vas mieux. Pastille citron ? » Harry secoua la tête. « Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé dans le passé. Je sais que tu en voudra au professeur Rogue et ce n'est pas moi qui te le reprochera. Il agissait de sa propre volonté à l'époque. Bien sûr , je suis content qu'il changea d'avis en fin de compte grâce à ma persuasion. Maintenant, pourquoi ne t'installerais tu pas dans un siège, Harry ? »

Harry lança un regard noir au directeur et s'assit en face du vieil homme et reprit contrôle de ses nerfs pour la discussion à venir. 

 Le directeur déposa ses lunettes demi-lune et tapota ses doigts. « Tes amis remarqueront les changements, alors nous devrons leurs dire quelque chose. Je penses que nous devrons juste dire que ceux-ci sont là pour mieux cacher ton apparence. »

Harry respira profondément pour se calmer. « Je n'aime pas cette idée, monsieur. En ce qui me concerne, Harry Potter n'existe plus. Harry Potter était un garçon faible et incertain qui se pliait aux caprices de tout le monde. Je ne suis plus cette personne. » A ce moment là le directeur était clairement choqué. 

« Je ne veux pas être cette personne. Je ne suis peut-être pas d'accord avec ce que mon père a fait 17 ans auparavant, mais en ce moment, il est la seule famille qui me reste. Ces moldus ne font pas parti de ma famille. Vous m'avez forcé à rester là-bas pour être négligé, directeur, et maintenant je veux mon père. Je m'en fiche de ce que vous direz au reste du monde sorcier. »

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. « En ce qui concerne le monde sorcier, je ne m'inquiète pas , mais je veux être sous la tutelle du professeur Rogue. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas mais il ne doit pas être plus pire que les Dursleys. »

Albus Dumbledore laissa son côté menaçant prendre le dessus pendant un moment avant de remettre son masque. « Harry , je ne pense pas que cela est sage. Ton père porte encore la marque des ténèbres. Le ministère ne voudra pas qu'il soit ton tuteur. Et son rôle d'espion ? Il pourrait être compromis. »

Harry lança un regard très noir. « Je ne me soucie guère du ministère. Il y a des potions de paternité qui pourront prouver que Rogue est mon père et ils devront me mettre avec lui. Je sais que les lins du sang sont important dans le monde sorcier et je veux ce qui me reviens de droit, mon héritage. Je suis devenu plus sage, directeur. J'ai essayé de sortir de votre échiquier depuis des années et finalement j'ai trouvé la pièce qu'il me manquait. Tout ce que je veux c'est  terminer l'école et partir. En ce qui concerne l'espionnage , cela devra continuer. Voldemort ne le laissera pas partir sans le tuer et Rogue ne voudra pas arrêter, donc on fera avec. Si Voldemort apprend que Rogue a un héritier, il voudra le rencontrer. Si je peux me rapprocher de Voldemort avec ma baguette intact, peut-être que je pourrais régler tout les problèmes. » 

Le directeur su qu'il avait été devancé par un adolescent de 16 ans. « Harry, je te le déconseille. Je voudrais garder un œil sur toi. Je n'aime pas le chemin que tu prends. Et si Severus arrête d'espionner , il se retrouvera à Azkaban. Je ne pourrais pas les arrêter. » Harry se pencha au dessus du bureau, jusqu'à ce que son nez soit à la même hauteur que celui du directeur. « Si cela arrive, je n'arriverais peut-être pas à garder ma magie sous contrôle ! Mon père est tout ce qui me reste et je serais bien déprimé s'il lui arrivait de m'être enlevé. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. » 

« Je vois, voyons ce qu'en pense Severus. »


	9. C'est un garçon!

C'est un garçon !

Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas dans son cachot quand le directeur l'appela. Il était nerveux et tremblait presque lorsqu'il atteignit le bureau : Qu'arriverait-il ? Qu'avez décidé Harry ? Il avait pris la décision de ne pas en vouloir à Harry quelque soit sa décision. Harry a eut un lavage de cerveau par Dumbledore et Voldemort avait tué sa mère. Mais Severus espérait qu'Harry accepterait le côté des ténèbres. 

Severus remarqua immédiatement l'absence d'étincelle dans les yeux du directeur et il cacha son petit sourire. « Merci d'être venu Severus. Le jeune Harry semble avoir décidé de ce qu'il voulait. Harry ? »

Harry se tourna vers son père et essaya de garder un visage impassible et il ne pouvait retenir les étincelles qui envahissaient ses yeux. « Professeur Rogue, je n'aime pas ce que vous avez fait à ma mère mais vous êtes mon père. Je sais que vous n'avez pas une haute opinion de moi mais ma famille moldue ne me traite pas bien et j'aimerais être votre fils. Je ne veux plus être le survivant. Je veux que Harry Potter disparaisse pour qu'il puisse prendre la place qui lui revient de droit en tant que votre héritier. » 

Le maître potion était choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part du Gryffondor. Il aura enfin son fils pour de bon. _'Il semble acceptait tout ce dont j'ai à offrir.'_

« Potter, vous ne vous attendez pas que je vous traite mieux que les moldus ? Je n'ai pas l'attention de vous gâtez juste parce que vous partagez le même sang que moi. » _'Je dois sauvegarder les apparences'_, il se rappela. 

Harry mis ses mains derrière son dos alors qu'il faisait les cent pas. « Non monsieur, je n'attends rien de vous. J'ai de l'argent et je serais majeur dans un an. Tout ce dont je veux c'est une nouvelle identité et ne jamais retourner chez les Dursleys. Si vous ne voulez pas de moi, vous avez peu de choix. Je peux demander que des tests soient fait pour prouver notre parenté et vous seriez forcé de me prendre et le monde sorcier sera qui je suis. Si vous êtes d'accord votre maître n'aura pas besoin de savoir que Harry Potter est votre fils.

« Je peux devenir le fils que vous ne connaissiez pas. » Il arrêta de faire les cent pas et se retrouve en face de son père et fixa ces yeux et fut ravi de la fierté qu'il vit dans ceux-ci.

« Je vois que votre point, Potter. Je suppose que j'ai peu de choix. Je suivrais votre plan. Maintenant, d'où vient ce fils prodigue ? » Severus leva un sourcil à l'intention de son fils.

« Eh bien, monsieur. Moi, Marcus Servius Rogue, j'ai été élevé en Italie et fréquenté l'Académie Sorcière de Venise. J'ai questionné mère, mais celle-ci a insisté que mon père, Severus Rogue été mort quand j'étais un bébé. Mais cet été ma mère est morte soudainement de maladie et n'ayant aucune famille vivante, je fus mis dans un orphelinat. J'étais déterminé à trouver un parent, alors j'ai envoyé mon hibou avec un lettre à donner à n'importe Rogue vivant dans les îles britanniques qu'il pouvait trouvé. La lettre fut remise à un Severus Rogue qui vint me chercher à l'orphelinat. Que pensez vous de cela ? »

Rogue fut émerveillé à l'attention donné à chaque détails de cette histoire. Cela laissait peu de place à une discussion. « C'est une histoire raisonnable. Que dirons nous à propos de Harry Potter ? »

Harry sourie malicieusement, « En ce qui concerne le monde sorcier, il a disparut. Vous deux êtes les seuls qui savent qu'il a été trouvé. Ne le dites à personne. Je m'en fiche vraiment. Maintenant, pouvez vous avoir des papiers pour Marcus Servius Rogue ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, vaincu, ses yeux ne scintillant plus. « Oui Harry, je les aurais d'ici demain. J'espère que vous vous entendrez. » 

Harry et Severus approuvèrent  et quittèrent la salle. Harry se dirigea vers le lac.

« Marcus ! Attends moi. »

Il se retourna et vit son père sortir en trompe du château pour le rejoindre. Harry ralentit son allure pour lui permettre de le rattraper. Alors que Severus s'approchait, le jeune homme sourie et s'assit sur le gazon.

« Marcus, je suis fière de toi. Tu sais, c'était un des prénoms que ta mère et moi avions considérés. Je l'aime vraiment. Alors maintenant que tu as pris cette décision, as-tu pensé à ce qui arrivera à Voldemort ?  Il voudra bien sûr te rencontrer. Je sais que cela sera ta décision si oui ou non tu vas lui dire la vérité. »

Harry -Marcus-, sourit « J'ai tout prévu pour les années à venir. Voldemort saura la vérité dès qu'il connaîtra mes allégeances. Je suis inquiet qu'en  ce qui concerne Dumbledore. Il nous a menacé et je l'ai menacé avant qu'il t'appelle. Il me surveillera de très près. Il s'attend presque à ce que je devienne noir maintenant, mais il faut préservé les apparences à causes de ses complots pour qu'il ne te le reproche pas en aucun cas. »

« Je suis d'accord, Marcus. Je suis désolé de répéter ton nouveau prénom, j'ai envi que cela ai l'air naturel dès que l'école commencera. Cela aidera dès que les sorts seront complètement obsolètes. D'ici là, je suppose que tu seras réparti avec les nouveaux élèves. Bien tu retourneras à Gryffondor, choipeau ne ment jamais. »

Marcus ne pu s'empêcher de rire. C'était son premier vrai rire depuis un certain temps, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent pour s'assortir avec son sourire. 

« Toi… tu penses que je suis un Gryffondor ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait récemment ? Je devrais être le symbole de Serpentard. Ah, mais bien sûr tu ne sais pas que le choipeau a essayé de me mettre à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais déjà subi un lavage de cerveau par Dumbledore, alors j'ai convaincu le chapeau de ma mettre dans la tanière des lions. Tu es drôle, tu sais ? »

Severus resta bouche bée, ce qui était plutôt anormal pour son visage, et fixa son fils, se demandant s'il était devenu fou avec toutes ces rigolades.

« Qu'en penses tu que tu iras bien, Marcus ? Je suppose que tu es un Serpentard. Et je devrais te dire que tu es assez bon en potion aussi. Je suis désolé d'avoir toujours était aussi dur avec toi en classe. Maintenant retournons au château, allons-y M. Rogue. »

Marcus se leva et aida son père à se relever, « Certainement professeur Rogue, je meurs de faim. »

Tout deux ricanèrent mais ils adoucirent leurs traits avant d'entrer à Poudlard.


	10. une nouvelle année

Une nouvelle année

Le lendemain, Dumbledore avait tous les papiers administratifs de Marcus. Il y avait les résultats de ses BUSE, son certificat de naissance, on avait même placé un sort linguistique si jamais quelqu'un voulait le questionner en italien. Il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il allait approcher cette nouvelle année scolaire. Même s'il n'aimait pas la pitié de Ron et Hermione, cela ne lui plaisait pas de commencer sans amis. Il prédit qu'un certain blond essaierait de devenir son ami dès le début et Marcus avait décidé que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de le satisfaire. _'Qui sait, il ferait peut-être un ami convenable.'_

Harry Potter, la marionnette gryffondorienne, n'y aurait jamais pensé. Mais Marcus Rogue, qui n'en était pas une, donnerait une chance à Malefoy. '_Plus de préjugées sur les gens. '_

Marcus détestait le fait qu'il ne devait pas s'entendre avec son père mais il avait au moins convaincu le directeur qu'il devait « jouer » le fait qu'ils s'entendaient en publique. Tout deux avaient décidé que ce qui se passait en publique serais la vérité et en privé « un jeu », au cas où le vieil home les espionnait. _'Cette année sera peut-être amusante après tout.'_

Alors que les élèves arrivaient par le Poudlard Express, Marcus attendait dans le hall, les premières années, il devait être réparti avec eux. _'Espérons que cet idiot de chapeau n'a pas été truqué et me mettra où il faut, à Serpentard.'_

Quand le dernier « _petit première année_ » fut réparti, l'école tout entière avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Le directeur avait décidé de ne plus favoriser Harry/Marcus et il ne présenterait pas celui-ci comme un nouvel élève. Il avait insisté que les élèves le découvriraient par eux même._ 'Génial !' _

Mcgonagall l'appela, ce qui l'enleva de ses pensées. « Rogue, Marcus » 

Il marcha vers le tabouret entourer de murmures et de visage choqué dans tout le hall. Il pouvait voir les regards calculateurs des Serpentards. Les enchantements avaient complètement disparut et il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, mais il avait toujours les yeux émeraudes de sa mère  et heureusement pour lui son nez aussi. Il avait aussi quelques traits de son visage, de ce fait il était très beau en apparence. Plusieurs filles le regardaient avec regard enjôleur_. 'Cette année sera très amusante.'_

Il s'assit sur le tabouret et ferma les yeux dès que le chapeau fut sur sa tête.

~M. Rogue, je vois que vous avez finalement tout découvert. Où vous mettre ? ~

'S'il vous plaît, mettez moi à Serpentard. J'en ai marre de vivre un mensonge.'

~Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes définitivement un Serpentard. Vous ne me croirez pas si je vous disiez que cet embrouille de directeur m'a mis il n'y a pas si longtemps et m'a dit de vous mettre à Gryffondor ? Jamais un directeur n'a essayé de me trafiquer. Vous ferez de grandes choses, M. Rogue. ~

'Merci monsieur le choipeau.' 

~De rien. ~ « SERPENTARD. »

Marcus sourit et tendit le chapeau à la sous-directrice. Il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et s'assit à la place que Drago Malefoy avait déjà dégagée pour lui, Crabbe et Goyle ne semblait pas content.  _'Cela changera dès que la nourriture arrivera.'_

« Bienvenu à Serpentard, Marcus, je suis Drago Malefoy. » Dit Drago en lui tendant la main.

Marcus lui serra la main. « Merci Drago. C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. »

Le directeur attira leur attention et se mis à faire son discours habituel. Marcus n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à la fin  dès que son identité précédente fut mentionnée. 

« Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, Harry Potter a disparut cet été nous n'avons pas été capable de le localiser pour le moment. Nous ne pouvons espérer qu'il est toujours là quelque part mais nous savons que son esprit sera toujours ci dans nos cœurs. »

La dernière partie semblait être dites à l'attention de Marcus mais seul les deux Rogue  remarquèrent cela. Marcus remarqua aussi des larmes sur les visages des Gryffondors. Il se sentait mal mais c'est ce qu'il voulait. Ils oublieront  Harry Potter. La plupart rejetteraient la personne qu'il est devenu de toute façon.

Quand la fête fut terminée, Drago lui montra les dortoirs. Marcus se souvenait de la salle commune. Il fut satisfait de voir sa malle au côté de celle de Drago dans leur dortoir. Son père s'en était occupé. Il en avait parlé avec son père, du fait qu'il ne voulait pas dormir à côté de Crabbe et Goyle. Drago semblait content aussi.

« Alors, Marcus as-tu un lien de parenté avec le professeur Rogue ? »

Marcus s'assit sur le lit le regardant, « Oui, j'en ai. Je suis son fils. Aucun de nous ne le savait avant maintenant. Ben, je savais qui étais mon père mais on m'avait dit qu'il était mort. J'ai grandi en Italie avec ma mère. »

Drago sembla choqué et Marcus sourie intérieurement, _'ça le change.'_

« Woa, ben… hum Je suis content que tu es finalement ici à Poudlard. Tu vas t'y plaire. Je te ferais visiter demain. » 

« Je suis content d'être ici Drago. Merci pour l'invitation mais mon père l'a déjà fait les semaines précédentes. Je suis sûr que tu me montreras des choses qu'il ne voulait pas que je découvre. »Dit-il en levant un sourcil.

Drago sourie malicieusement. « Certainement, je connais quelques secrets sur ce vieux château. A demain Marcus, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Drago. »


	11. Le Quidditch est amusant!

Le Quidditch c'est amusant !

Etre le fils du directeur de maison et l'ami de Drago avait définitivement des avantages. Quand tout le monde compris comment il était apparenté au maître potions, la plupart se tint à distance de lui mais l'influence de Drago calma tous les Serpentards et Marcus se retrouva avec un petit entourage d'inséparables amis. 

Les Gryffondors de leurs côtés, non seulement se tinrent à distance mais la plupart prirent l'habitude de lui lancer un regard noir et certains l'insultèrent, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas leurs donner des retenus comme son père.  Marcus s'en fichait. Il en avait eu assez d'ignorance gryffondorienne quand il vivait avec eux. La plupart n'étaient pas conscient du monde qui l'entourait. Les Serpentards eux étaient différent. On pouvait voir les effets qu'avait la guerre sur eux. Les regards impassibles et les questions à moitiés répondues permirent à Marcus de se sentir chez lui. Personne ne le mettait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il était fâché, lui demandant s'il allait bien tout le temps. 

Il y a une semaine en classe, son père lui avait remis une note disant qu'il avait mis Voldemort au courant de ses retrouvailles avec son fils. Voldemort était impatient de le rencontrer  mais cela devait attendre le premier week-end de l'année à Prè-au-Lard. Cela n'arriverait qu'à la fin du mois d'octobre. 

Alors Marcus se retrouva au début du mois d'octobre, attendant que le premier match de Quidditch commence. Les sélections qui ont eut lieu au début de l'année scolaire ont choqué tout le monde sauf Marcus et Severus. 

En raison de la nature des Serpentards de réussir par tous les moyens, tous les postes sont à la portée de tous chaque année. Marcus avait prévenu Drago qu'il essayerait la place d'attrapeur et que Drago devrait poser sa candidature pour une autre place au cas où. Drago avait simplement sourie, de manière amicale et dit, « nous verrons ». Après que Marcus eut attrapé 50 balles d'affilés et laissant tombé la 5ème balle lancé vers lui, Drago fit la file pour la sélection des poursuiveurs. 

Le match d'aujourd'hui est Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. (Sûrement un des match des moins attendu dû au résultat.) Mais pour une fois toute l'école s'était déplacé pour voir un Rogue jouer au Quidditch. Marcus était content de voir  son père dans les gradins. Alors que ces dernières années, Marcus était devenu amère, son nouvel amour pour son père était le lumière de sa sombre vie. Voyant son père l'encourager lui permis d'être ce qu'il devait être : un ado insouciant. Cela leva un poids de ses épaules. 

Une fois que Mme bibine siffla, les joueurs s'envolèrent. Drago semblait avoir l'étoffe d'un grand poursuiveur. _'Il est certainement meilleur à ça que attrapeur. '_ Marcus souria malicieusement.

Quand les scores atteignirent 230 à 40, Marcus fut enfin soulagé de voir le vif- d'argent virevolté près des buts de Serpentard ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait terminer le jeu. Il vola après celui-ci de très près suivi de très près de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Marcus freina facilement et attrapa le vif. Les Serpentards hurlèrent de joie quand il atterrit sur le terrain.

« Je suis fière de toi mon fils. Magnifique match. » Dit Severus, essayant de contrôler ses émotions après avoir vu jouer « son fils » pour la première fois.  Marcus, qui n'était pas si en contrôle, laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Il l'a enleva rapidement. « Merci, papa. »

La fête dans la salle commune était incroyable Drago et Marcus étaient descendu discrètement aux cuisines et étaient revenu avec un festin.

Depuis le Match de Quidditch, les autres maisons étaient devenues plus hostiles envers Marcus. Il a dû éviter par 2 fois un maléfice lancé vers lui. Heureusement qu'il s'est entraîné à bloquer où il aurait eu des cheveux rouges et o, alors qu'il allait à Prè-au-Lard. Heureusement qu'il l'a évité. Il pensa que cela n'aurait pas impressionné Voldemort. Son père approuva.

Alors le 30 octobre, Marcus et Severus allèrent à  la  « Tête du Sanglier » dans Prè-au-Lard pour rencontrer un ami commun.


	12. Rencontre entre alliés

Rencontre entre alliés. 

Alors que père et fils se dirigèrent à Prè-au-Lard, Marcus essaya de garder son anticipation sous contrôle. S'il montrait trop d'enthousiasme, Voldemort deviendrait trop méfiant. Il espérait que Voldemort le croirait parce que Marcus était sûr de sa décision.

Severus avait prévu de rencontrer Lord Voldemort à « la tête de Sanglier ». Il y avait là une chambre spéciale où le mage noir pouvait apparaître juste pour rencontrer ses disciples. L'homme qui possédait le bar était membre du cercle intime seigneur, lui-même mais cela été gardé secret, son nom n'était jamais prononcé à haute voix à une raison. Bien sûr, Severus le savait, c'était lui qui avait fait en sorte que le mangemort devienne propriétaire de l'établissement.

Aucun élève ne trouvait cela bizarre que le professeur de potions et son fils allèrent déjeuner à « la Tête de Sanglier ». 

Quand Marcus entra dans le bar, il sentit un picotement à sa cicatrice, ce n'était rien par rapport à la douleur poignante qu'il sentait généralement autour de l'héritier de Serpentard.

_'Peut-être parce qu'il ne ressent pas la  haine qu'il ressent normalement quand je suis tout  près.'_ Parfois Marcus oubliait qu'il avait même cette cicatrice. Elle était toujours cachée sous ses cheveux et sans personne pour la regarder comme il le faisait pour Harry Potter, Marcus avait simplement oublié. 

Il suivit Severus à travers un labyrinthe de tables et  à l'arrière du bar où il plaça sa main sur le mur et murmura quelque chose assez bas pour que les clients n'entendent pas. Alors que le mur s'ouvrit Marcus regarda nerveusement autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué, mais personne n'y faisait attention. _'Il doit être enchanté pour ne pas être remarqué.'_ Il pensa. Après avoir traversé l'entrée, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce et Marcus repéra une silhouette encapuchonnée assit au bout d'une table. 

Alors qu'il approchait celle-ci, Marcus pu distinguer un homme grand et frêle. Severus s'avança d'abord et s'agenouilla.

« Mon seigneur, je suis honoré de votre présence. »

Marcus fit de même mais resta silencieux parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire et il n'était pas encore prêt pour _'mon seigneur'_.

Voldemort leur fit signe de se lever. « Severus, il n'y a pas besoin de formalités. Ce n'est pas une réunion. Ceci doit être Marcus, oui ? »

Quand Voldemort parla, ce ne fut pas avec la voix aigu et perçante dont Harry était accoutumée. C'était toujours aigu, mais le ton était plus calme. Marcus pensa que cela devenait perçant quand il avait des sautes d'humeurs à propos d'un sujet. 

Marcus sentit le bras sécurisant de son père autour de ses épaules. « Oui, Lord Voldemort, ceci est mon fils, Marcus Servius Rogue. » Dit-il avec fierté. 

Voldemort se tourna vers lui et inclina légèrement la tête. « C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance Marcus. »

Marcus inclina aussi la tête : « Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Lord Voldemort. »

Le sorcier noir était impressionné que le jeune homme a dit son nom sans trembler comme la plupart. _'C'est soit un très bon ou un très mauvais signe.'_

« Assez de plaisanterie. Je viens juste de transplaner et j'aimerais bien déjeuner. J'appellerais le propriétaire dès que vous serez assit. »

Père et fils s'assirent à table et Severus tapota le dos de son fils et lui sourit chaleureusement comme pour le réconforter. Mais même si Marcus appréciait cela, il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Il n'était plus l'ennemi du mage noir, alors il n'était pas concerné. Bientôt, après que Voldemort retourna à table et s'assit, le propriétaire apparu pour prendre leur commande. Il revient rapidement avec du thé pour tout le monde. 

Le thé était apaisant et dès qu'il eut bu une gorgée, Marcus sentit les effets du veritaserum. Franchement, il aurait été déçu si Voldemort ne leur en avait pas donné.

« Alors, Marcus, ton père me dit que tu t'habitue très bien à Poudlard, est-ce le cas ? »

« Oui, monsieur. J'aime Poudlard même si je dois supporter Dumbledore. » _'Que l'interrogation commence.' _Marcus souria sournoisement.

« Ta mère dois vraiment te manquer. Puis te demander comment est-elle morte ? »

« Le sort qui tue, monsieur. »

« Vraiment, qui l'a tuée ? »

« Bien, j'ai du peut-être le faire. Mais c'est vraiment parce qu'elle me protégeait. Mais je suppose que Dumbledore est aussi fautif. »

Lord Voldemort semblait impressionné. Marcus devait dire la vérité à cause du sérum de vérité.

« Qui est ton père ? »

« Severus Rogue, monsieur. »

« Es-tu content d'être finalement avec lui ? »

Marcus sourit à son père. « Oh oui, monsieur, je suis content d'avoir enfin mon père dans ma vie. C'est un homme merveilleux. J'espère être comme lui quand je serais plus vieux. Ben, peut-être un peu plus aimable avec les gens. »

Il reçu un regard noir pour ce commentaire mais il ne pu s'en empêcher à cause du veritaserum. Cela lui valu au moins un rire de la part de Voldemort.

« Tu devrais te laisser aller un peu. Le garçon t'a eu là. Peut-être qu'il changera ton attitude. »

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit calmement Severus.

Cela intrigua Marcus. C'était presque comme un père parle à son fils quand Voldemort parlait à Severus. _'Intéressant.'_

« Alors Marcus, que penses tu de moi et de la guerre actuelle ? »

« Mon père m'a très bien  tout expliqué. Après avoir écouté tous les points de vue, je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec vous. Je n'aime pas nécessairement vos moyens, mais nous sommes loyal à la même cause. »

« Bien dit. Tu seras une excellente figure politique un jour. Que penserais-tu de devenir un de mes supporter, Marcus ? »

Marcus essaya de bien structurer sa réponse avec attention. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire mais il devait dire la vérité et s'il laissait le sérum agir seul il raconterait tout sans attendre. Après avoir formulé la réponse dans sa tête, il prit la parole. « J'aimerais me joindre à  vous, Lord Voldemort. Nous nous ressemblons, vous et moi, mais je ne pense pas que je devrais être un de vos disciples. Je me vois plus comme à un égal à vous. »

Marcus jura d'avoir entendu des bruits étouffés venant de son père. Voldemort s'enfonça dans son fauteuil  et essaye de lire le jeune homme en face de lui. _'D'où lui vient tout ce courage ? Il semblerait qu'il a un côté Gryffondor en plus en lui.'_

Ses yeux rouges se  froncèrent légèrement. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux être mon égal, Marcus ? Même ton père n'a pas encore atteint mon niveau. »

Severus se demanda la même chose et essaya de décider si oui ou non il lui fallait intervenir dans la conversation mais il savait que vous n'aimerait pas cela. Severus fut interrompu de ses pensées quand Marcus repris la parole. _'Quel damnation ce garçon. Il va se faire tuer.'_

« Monsieur, vous m'avez-vous même marqué comme un égal. » 

_'Essaye-tu de te faire tuer Marcus ?'_ Severus cria dans sa tête.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Voldemort était clairement, curieux maintenant. 

« Bien monsieur, comme vous m'avez donné du veritaserum, je ne pas mentir ? Maintenant, rappelez vous que ce que j'ai dit jusqu'ici était la vérité. Je suis d'accord avec votre position dans cette guerre et je veux me joindre à vous. » Marcus attendu une réponse. Quand Voldemort hocha la tête et continua. 

« Je suis le fils que Lily Rogue a conçu avec Severus Rogue avant d'être forcée de vivre avec James Potter. »

Voldemort secoua la tête comme si cela n'était pas clair. « Harry Potter ? »

Marcus secoua sa tête. « Harry Potter est retourné d'où il vient, de l'imagination d'Albus Dumbledore. » Agitant son bras autour de lui-même, il ajouta « Ceci est ce que j'aurais dû ressemblé. Harry Potter avait été créé par les manipulations d'un fou malade. Maintenant qu'on a mis un terme  ces manipulations, vous m'avez moi, Marcus Rogue, et je veux me joindre à vous. »

D'accord, Severus était impressionné. Le jeune sorcier avait réussit à rester en vie tout au long de son discours, ce qui était beaucoup. 

« Alors, Marcus, il semblerait que tu as raison. J'étais au courant de cette partie de la prophétie. Je t'ai marqué comme un égal, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu devras te frayer un chemin jusqu'au plus haut de mes rangs. Qu'est-ce qui te met au-dessus de mes mangemorts. »

Marcus répondit de la seule façon qu'il pouvait, en fourchelang.

~Aucun d'eux ne possède les dons de Serpentard. Vous me les avez donné le soir où vous m'avez marqué. J'ai le potentiel d'être votre plus puissant allié. Vous ne le regretterez pas. ~

Voldemort était au courant du fait que le garçon était fourchelang, mais c'était la première fois qu'il parlait à une autre personne avec ce don. Le garçon était puissant. Il l'avait prouvé plusieurs fois. Il avait même forcé le priori incantatum, ce qui voulait dire que le jeune homme était plus puissant que lui, Lord Voldemort l'était. _'Il vaut mieux l'avoir de mon côté que de l'autre.'_

~Tu as prouvé que tu es capable, Marcus. Ne me fait pas regretter cela. Tu auras besoin d'entraînement de toute façon. Tu ne connais rien de la  magie noire. Severus peut s'en occuper. ~

« Peut-être devons nous retourner à l'anglais. » Dit Marcus en montrant un Severus frustré.

« Je suppose. Maintenant, quand pouvons nous  commencer cet entraînement ? »

Marcus haussa les épaules, « je ne suis pas sûr. Dumbledore m'a à l'oeil en ce moment. C'est la seule personne qui sait qui je suis. Il a aussi menacé mon père et je ferais ce que je peux pour le garder en sécurité. »

Severus, se sentant gêné, rétorqua. «Voyons Marcus, tu ne dois t'en faire pour moi. Je suis inquiet pour toi. Il faut que tu termines ton éducation et devienne un sorcier à part entière avant de te retrouver à fond dans cela. Tous les enfants de mangemorts finissent l'école avant de d'assister aux réunions et autres. Bon, qu'ai-je raté quand vous avez changé de langue ? » 

Voldemort hocha la tête à Marcus qui répondit : » En clair, nous avons décidé que je méritais d'être aux côtés de Lord Voldemort au lieu d'en dessous de lui, sans vouloir t'offenser. Il m'a marqué en tant qu'égal quand j'étais un bébé et transféré certains de ses pouvoirs déjà. Maintenant, il veut apprendre la magie noire. »

Severus leva un sourcil. « Je vois. Bien, je peux t'entraîner pendant les vacances. Le directeur ne peut m'espionner dans mon manoir. Quand tu auras fini tes deux dernières années d'école tu pourras t'entraîner plus régulièrement. »

Voldemort se leva de table. « Je suis d'accord, Severus. Maintenant, fait de ton mieux pour entraîner ton héritier. Je veux qu'il connaisse tout ce que je sais. J'espère dîner de nouveau avec vous deux. En fait, Severus, j'appellerais un rassemblement ce mercredi soir. Je te verrais là. Marcus ce fut un plaisir. Concentre toi bien sur tes études. Tu dois connaître la magie blanche pour comprendre la magie noire. C'est un équilibre prudent. A la prochaine. »

Il transplana, laissant un Marcus heureux et un Severus fier. 


	13. Se faire des amis

Se faire des amis.

Après que Lord Voldemort ai transplané, Marcus et son père retournèrent à la partie principale de « la tête de Sanglier » puis dans la rue. Severus attendit dehors pendant que Marcus acheta plusieurs bonbons à Honeyduke et des farces et attrapes à Zonko. Bien sûr, il fut mis au courrant de ne jamais emmener ces objets en classe ou ils lui seront confisqué. Marcus promit et ils allèrent au bas de la rue. Entrant dans un magasin d'antiquité, ce fut au tour de Marcus d'attendre pendant que son père parlait avec le propriétaire sur de nouvelles acquisitions.

En sortant du magasin, Marcus remarqua un livre sur une des étagères dont l'écriture était plutôt flou. Il s'écarta de son père et pris le livre, le feuilletant. 

« Père, penses tu avoir déjà ce livre ? Je penses que tu l'aimerais bien. »

Severus le regarda comme s'il était fou jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire vint. « Si tu peux le lire mon garçon, il est à toi. Il est arrivé parmis une commande de livres d'Irlande, la semaine dernière et n'ai trouvé personne qui puisse me dire quel est cette langue. »

Marcus fronça les sourcils. « Père, peux tu lire ce qui est écrit ? »

« Non, c'est du charabia. Peut-être y a-t-il un maléfice qui permet que seul les insupportables garnements comme toi puisse le lire. » 

cette fois Marcus lança un regard noir. « Bien, il est écrit _Potions avancés du monde_ » Marcus marqua une courte pause avant que ses yeux brillèrent. « Par Salazar Serpentard. C'est pour cela que je peux le lire. C'est en fourchelang. » La dernière phrase avait été murmuré à son père.

Le vieil homme ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disait le jeune homme, mais il savait qu'il pouvait le lire. « Il est à vous M. Rogue puisque vous savez le lire. En fait, en quel langue est-ce ? »

Marcus, qui n'ait pas habitué d'être adressé en tant que M. rogue, pris un moment pour répondre. « Une langue ancienne que j'ai appris dans mon ancienne école. Merci pour le livre. Il ne me semble pas juste de le prendre gratuitement. Accepteriez un gallion pour livre ? »

Le vieux sorcier sourit et accepta le gallion : « Merci M. Rogue. Je vois que vous avez hérité des manières de votre père. Bonne journée. »

Quand il furent à bonne distance du magasin, Severus demanda à son fils de lire quelques noms de potion. Même s'il connaissait la plupart de celles-ci, le livre était une bonne acquisition.

« Ben, les potions n'ont pas vraiment de noms. Plus descriptif qu'autre chose. Oh, en voilà une….. oh, c'est malade… peut être que je ne devrait pas lire cela après avoir mangé. Apparemment, il y a une quantité de poisons dans ce livre. Il y a une potion pour contrôler l'esprit. Oh, papa, il y a une section sur les neutralisateurs de différents maléfices. Et une autre sur les potions médicinales. » Severus l'interrompu et lui dit qu'il pourrait le lui lire plus tard.

« Marcus, si cela ne te dérange pas j'aimerais retourner au château. J'ai des copies à corriger. Tu peux rester avec les autres élèves. Si je ne te vois pas ce soir, je te verrais lundi. »

« D'accord, au revoir père. J'ai passé un chouette moment aujourd'hui avec toi. »

Le maître potions serra fort son fils et ferma les yeux_. 'Ceci est un pur bonheur'_ après une minute, il relâcha Marcus et sourit, « Amuse toi bien. Je te verrais plus tard. »

Dès que son père fut partie, Marcus marcha vers la cabane hurlante, où il s'assit le dos à la prétendu structure hantée. Il ajusta sa robe autour de lui, alors que le vent se levait. Il laissa ses paupières s'alourdir, il y était presque lorsqu'il entendit un cri tout près. Suivant le bruit, il fut surpris de voir ses anciens meilleurs amis en pleine dispute.

« Je m'en fiche Ron. Je croyais que tu étais au dessus de cela. Si tu fais cela, je ne te le pardonnerais pas. »

« Ecoute, depuis la disparition de Harry, tu n'as pas arrêtée de constamment m'harceler. Fred et Georges m'ont donné ces farces et je tiens à les utiliser. Le sale imbécile le mérite après m'avoir donné une retenu. Je te jure que Malefoy ou Rogue ont mis quelque chose dans mon chaudron. »

« Ron, accepte juste que tu es mauvais en potion, si tu n'avais pas rétorqué au professeur Rogue, il ne t'aurait pas donné une retenu. Ecoute laisse moi tranquille je veux réfléchir. »

« Hermione, je… »

« Ca suffit, Ron. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je te verrais plus tard. »

Marcus se cacha derrière un buisson lorsque Ron s'en alla en trompe. Il s'assit là silencieusement pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit Hermione pleurer.

« Maudit sois tu ! Harry, où es tu ? »

Marcus avait des larmes qui coulait silencieusement sur son visage, alors qu'il écoutait son ancienne amie. Il voulait tout lui dire mais, il savait qu'il y avait trop à perdre. Il décida qu'il pouvait être son ami en tant que Marcus. Il sécha ses larmes et se calma avant de quitter la protection des buissons et faire un détour pour arriver de l'autre côté de la cabane pour s'approcher de Hermione.

« Tu sais ils disent que cet endroit est hanté. »

Hermione leva la tête pour regarder le nouvel arrivant. « Laisse moi tranquille Rogue. » 

« Tu vas bien ? Tu semble bouleversé. »

« Je suis bouleversée », cria t-elle. « Maintenant vas-t-en ! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'une demoiselle comme toi devrait être seule et bouleversée en plus, devant une cabane hantée en dehors de la ville. Je ne me suis pas proprement présenté. Je suis Marcus Rogue. »

Hermione soupira, se leva et ramassa ses sacs. « Hermione Granger. C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance même si tu es un serpentard. »

« Bien, c'est un plaisir de faire la tienne même si tu es un gryffondor. Alors tu as fais des achats intéressant ? »

Hermione lui montra ses nouveaux livres qu'elle avait achetée et Marcus lui montra ses bonbons et ses farces.

« Woa, Marcus, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le fils de Rogue soit normal. »

« Ben, il ne m'a pas élevé. » Comme l'avait prévu Marcus, ils furent accosté par Drago Malefoy.

« Hey, Marcus. Tu t'es bien amusé à Prè-au-Lard ? Je t'ai vu avec ton père tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas voulu déranger. Qu'y a-t-il avec la Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Marcus savait que Voldemort n'avait rien contre les sorciers né moldus. Alors, il s'en fichait que Drago pouvait aller répéter. 

« Je n'aime pas ce mot Drago. Peux tu s'il te plait ne pas l'utiliser devant moi ? Ma mère était une sorcière né moldue. »

Drago resta là bouche ouverte comme un poisson. « Je… Je suis désolé Marcus. Je te verrais plus tard. Salut Granger. » 

Hermione était choquée par ce retournement de situation. Elle n'était pas sûr de ce que Marcus allait dire. Elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas que le professeur Rogue, directeur de Serpentard, ai un enfant avec une sorcière né moldue. 

« Je suis désolé pour cela, Hermione. Drago est un chic type si tu apprends à le connaître. Mais il a des certaines mauvaises conceptions à propos de la pureté du sang. »

« Bien, merci. Il commence à faire noir, nous devrions retourner à l'école. »

Marcus marcha avec Hermione jusqu'à la grande Salle dont un Ron au visage rouge sortait.

« Qu'y a –t-il avec le mangemort Hermione ? »

Marcus lança un regard noir à Ron, _'c'est incroyable à quel point il ressemble à Drago'_.

« Juste parce qu'il est un serpentard, cela ne fait pas de lui un mangemort. Grandit Ron. Au revoir Marcus. »

« Bonne nuit Hermione. »

Dès que Hermione disparue des escaliers, Ron se tourna vers lui, le poussa contre le mur. « Tu ferais mieux de la laisser tranquille, Rogue. Je ne t'aime pas toi et ton père. Reste juste dans ton cachot où tu appartiens. »

Marcus attrapa Ron et le mettant à son tour contre le mur. « Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, Weasley. Reste juste loin de moi. Comme le dit Hermione, grandit. » Il se dégagea et couru en trompe dans le couloir.

Marcus fut soulagé d'arriver dans sa chambre sans rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre.


	14. la première réunion

****

**La première réunion.**

****

Ce lundi, Marcus était assis dans sa classe de potions attendant l'arrivée des autres élèves.

-Bonjour Marcus. dit Severus en entrant dans la classe par la porte de son bureau.

-Bonjour père. Je penses que tu devrais garder un œil sur Weasley, aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il prépare quelque chose.

-Merci. Nous allons faire une des potions les plus dangereuses du curriculum aujourd'hui. Alors ces petits jeux pourraient être fatals.

Quand le reste de la classe arriva, les instructions furent données et ils commencèrent la potion. Marcus décida de travailler avec Drago. Le blond savait qu'il lui était nécessaire de rester ami avec Marcus parce que Voldemort favorisait Rogue avant son père et il pressentit qu'il en serait de même pour le fils. S'il y avait une chose que Drago Malefoy savait bien faire c'était tout planifier d'avance. Qui aurait pu savoir que la mère de Marcus était une Sang de Bourbe. Drago avait espéré que cette remarque lui gagnerait les faveurs de Marcus et non le contraire.

Marcus garda un œil sur Ron durant le cours et il réalisa presque trop tard que celui-ci allait mettre un pétard dans son chaudron et celui de Drago. Marcus attrapa la main de Ron et poussa le garçon à terre, lui enlevant le pétard de la main.

-Sais tu ce que ceci aurait pu provoquer, espèce de sorcier d'opérette? Tu aurais tué la moitié de la classe. Il n'est pas dit que la potion réagit violemment pour rien ! Lança Marcus, se transformant en une parfaite réplique de son père.

Le visage de Ron devint rouge puis violet. -Dégage, espèce de mangemort visqueux. C'est une bonne chose que ton père soit là.

-Et Pourquoi cela, M. Weasley ? Dit Severus d'un air amusé.

Le visage de Ron alla de violet à pâle en une seconde comme si on le vidait de son sang.

-M. Weasley, je veux que vous alliez directement au bureau du directeur. Je ne devrais pas vous dire que si vous étiez dans ma maison, vous seriez déjà renvoyé. Maintenant, sortez de ma classe. Je peux vous dire que vous n'y mettrez plus les pieds.

Ron couru hors de la salle et Severus se tourna vers son fils. -Bon travail, Marcus. Je dirais que tu as sauvé un peu près 10 vies aujourd'hui. Je parlerais au directeur à propos d'une récompense pour services rendus à l'école.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Marcus alla dans les quartiers de son père pour se relaxer pendant un moment. Quand il arriva, son père n'était pas là, alors il s'installa sur un canapé avec une livre et une tasse de thé. Il renversa presque son thé lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer.

-Père ? Tu vas bien ?

Severus avait son expression _'j'aimerais avoir quelque chose à tuer'_ sur son visage.

-Ce… ce… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il a donné une semaine de retenu à Weasley. C'est tout. Et, il m'a dit qu'il t'aurait donné un trophée si tu ne l'avais pas attaqué après.

-Ce n'est pas grave papa. Je n'ai pas besoin de trophée pour me dire que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

-Je sais, que tu n'en a pas besoin, parfois je déteste juste ce sens unique. La chose la plus importante est que tu l'ai arrêté et sois en sécurité. Dit-il, plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Merci, papa.

Severus pris un livre et s'assit aux cotés de son fils. Tout deux se relaxèrent en compagnie de l'autre pendant qu'ils lisaient. Après une heure, Severus mis sa main sur son bras.

-Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir. Je suis appelé.

Marcus pris un morceau de papier, se souvenant qu'ils pouvaient être entendu. _Je veux aller à la réunion. Emmène-moi. _

Alors que Severus prenait son masque et sa robe, il parla à haute voix pour qu'il puisse être entendu. -Marcus, mon seigneur souhaite que je t'emmène avec moi. Je ne peux l'ignorer. Il m'a donné un portoloin que tu peux utiliser.

Heureusement, Severus possédait un portoloin en cas d'urgence, si le directeur ne le laissait pas partir et l'enfermait dans le château où il ne pouvait transplaner. Dès qu'ils touchèrent le portoloin, Severus l'activa.

Marcus s'accrocha à son père et aurait probablement eut peur s'il n'avait pas ce contact, parce que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était très familier avec le cimetière. Il s'en sortait bien pour vaincre sa peur des portoloins mais en voyant ce cimetière brumeux, il s'évanouit presque. Il savait que Voldemort n'était plus une menace pour lui mais cela n'aidait pas ses réflexes. Une firme pression sur son épaule le ramena de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers ceux de son père et hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du cercle, Voldemort nota que Severus avait emmené un invité avec lui, même si celui-ci était masqué. Il s'avança vers eux et leurs parla à voix basse.

-Marcus, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu assistes si tôt à un rassemblement. Severus comment as-tu fais pour le sortir de Poudlard ?

Severus sourit, - Je me suis arrangé pour que l'on croie que vous aviez demandé à rencontrer mon fils et Dumbledore sait que j'ai peu de choix : il me faut suivre vos ordres.

- Excellent. Bien Marcus, j'aimerais te présenter aujourd'hui. Je n'utiliserais pas ton nom. Je dirais à tout le monde de s'adresser à toi en tant que _'jeune maître'_. Est-ce que cela te convient ? Si tu dois m'assister à les commander un jour, tu dois d'abord gagner leur respect.

Marcus inclina la tête devant Lord Voldemort.

- J'aimerais vraiment cela mon seigneur.

- Oh, et toi, tu ne m'appelleras point, _'mon seigneur'_. Adresse-toi à moi par Lord Voldemort. Je ne laisse pas mes supporters m'appeler ainsi, cela te mettra au dessus d'eux.

- Certainement, Lord Voldemort.

Severus prit sa place dans le cercle, alors que Marcus suivit Voldemort au centre de celui-ci.

- Je suis content que vous ayez pu vous joindre à moi aujourd'hui, commença Voldemort. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles.

Marcus nota que la voix de Voldemort était maintenant aigue et son ton perçant fit reculer ses disciples.

- La première raison pour cette réunion est juste pour voir le progrès de la plupart des nombreux projets que l'on a mis en route. Mais, je suis content de dire que nous avons un invité. La personne qui est à mes côtés est celle que je cherchais depuis presque 50 ans quand j'ai réalisé que je serais celui qui conduira le monde sorcier à la grandeur qui lui revient. Je savais qu'il me faudrait du temps, des années, même des décennies. J'ai su qu'il me fallait un successeur. J'ai besoin d'entraîner quelqu'un personnellement qui sera assez puissant pour commander votre respect et nous conduire vous et moi dans notre grandeur.

Avec un mouvement de sa baguette, le masque de Marcus devint doré, le différenciant des autres.

- Vous devez vous adresser à lui en tant que _'jeune maître'_ jusqu'à ce que je vous dise autrement. Il ne sera pas toujours présent aux réunions car il lui faut terminer son entraînement mais rassurez-vous, il en sait assez pour être au dessus de vous et il ne tolérera aucune insubordination.

Quand Voldemort termina son discours, plusieurs Mangemort s'avancèrent pour baiser le bout de la robe de Marcus. Après quelques minutes, tous ceux qui furent présent avaient fait de même, y compris son propre père. Cela rendait Marcus un peu inconfortable d'être au dessus de son propre père. Mais, une fois que son identité sera révélée, celui-ci sera entièrement honoré par les autres.

Voldemort continua de parler dès que ses supporters furent retournés à leur place dans le cercle.

-Maintenant, Lucius, quelle information as-tu pour moi ?

Lucius Malefoy s'avança.

-Les affaires au ministère sont toujours ce qu'ils sont, mon seigneur. Fudge est trop ignorant pour réaliser que je gagne du soutien pour notre cause juste devant son nez. J'ai 5 fonctionnaires du ministère qui sont intéressé à se joindre à nous, mais ils ne réalisent pas qui nous sommes vraiment. Je les rencontrerais tous bientôt pour rectifier leurs fausses idées sur notre cause. Si après cela ils refusent de nous rejoindre, je leur enlèverais tout souvenir de cette rencontre. Sinon je les introduirais au prochain rassemblement.

-Très bien, Lucius. Viens me voir dès que nous aurons fini ici.

Après, Voldemort se mis aux nouvelles auprès des autres, même Severus, puis il mis fin à la réunion et Marcus observa de près lorsque Lucius Malefoy alla parler en privée avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Une minute après, Lord Voldemort lui fit signe de venir. Alors qu'il approchait, Lucius s'inclina légèrement.

-Maintenant Lucius, je veux te présenter mon héritier. Je veux que tu t'adresses toujours à lui par 'jeune maître', mais je veux que tu connaisses son identité.

Voldemort hocha la tête et Marcus enleva son masque.

-Lucius, voici Marcus Rogue.

Lucius sembla un peu confus mais s'inclina profondément.

-Je suis honoré que vous me faîtes confiance avec cet information, mon seigneur.

-Bien, Lucius, je te dis cela parce que je désire que tu dises à Drago, qu'il doit s'occuper de Marcus à l'école. Drago n'a pas besoin de savoir pourquoi pour le moment, mais je veux qu'il soit à Marcus ce que tu es pour moi, une source indispensable.

-Oui, mon seigneur.

Puis il se retourna vers Marcus.

-Jeune maître, mon fils ne vous décevra pas.

Marcus sourit.

-Je l'espère. Pouvez-vous lui remettre un message au moins. Dites lui de surveiller sa langue, cela pourrait lui jouer de mauvais tours.

-Je le ferais, jeune maître.

Répondit Lucius avant de s'en aller rapidement et transplaner.

Voldemort se tourna vers Marcus.

-Pourquoi Drago Malefoy a-t-il besoin de surveiller sa langue ?

-Il dit constamment du mal des sorciers né moldus et je n'approuve pas. Je l'ai informé que ma mère en était une et je n'aimais pas qu'il utilise le mot Sang de Bourbe. Espérons que son père l'encouragera dans cette voie.

Lord Voldemort mit sa main sur l'épaule de Marcus.

-Oui, les Malefoy ont toujours eu un problème avec les sorciers né moldus. Lucius m'aurait évité si je n'étais pas aussi puissant. Je suis impatient de commencer à t'entraîner personnellement. Tu as tout ce qui fait un grand chef.

-Merci Lord Voldemort. Nous devons peut-être rentrer à Poudlard maintenant. Vous verrais-je au prochain week-end à Prè-au-Lard ?

-Certainement. Je commencerais peut-être ton entraînement. Je crois que tu es prêt. Ton père doit avoir un livre sur les sorts de bases pour les batailles. Nous commencerons par cela.

-Merci. A la prochaine.

Alors que Marcus quittait Voldemort, son père s'approcha de lui.

-J'ai un portoloin pour nous ramener. Je veux que tu ailles immédiatement au lit, quand nous serons de retour. Tu as une interrogation demain en potion, et tu devras avoir une bonne note.

-Oui, chef.

* * *


	15. Des temps sombres

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi!

**T/N**: Merci pour votre patience! Voici le chapitre 15, mais non corrigé... alors il est possible que ma beta m'envoie enfin la version corrigée... d'ici là je tape les chapitres suivant et continu à traduire;)!

**Chapitre 15 : Des temps sombres**

Le lendemain, c'est un Marcus Rogue bien reposé qui mangeait son petit déjeuné quand le courrier arriva. Il remarqua que Drago Malefoy reçu une lettre. Le garçon semblait agacé en la lisant ('sûrement le paragraphe sur son langage' pensa Marcus). Mais d'un coup son expression pris l'air satisfait. Marcus observa Draco alors que celui-ci pliait le parchemin et leva les yeux vers lui. Le jeune Rogue hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il savait ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre.

Depuis ce jour, ils devinrent presque inséparables. Ils prenaient leurs déjeuner ensemble et étaient toujours suivit de Crabbe et Goyle. Marcus ne leurs donnaient aucun ordre même pas à Draco, ils étaient juste là à ses côtés. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu par le directeur qui prit le maître potion à part pour le questionner :

-Severus, dis moi ce qu'il y a avec Harry.

Le maître potion lui lança un regard noir.

-Son nom est Marcus. Et il n'y a aucun problème avec lui.

-La vérité, Severus. Pourquoi est-ce que les Serpentards le traitent-ils comme un dieu ?

-Je ne peux pas changer le fait que mon fils est respecté par ses camarades. Je pense que M. Malfoy a dû tout commencer. Cette famille ferait n'importe quoi pour le pouvoir. Quelque soit son nom mon fils a possède beaucoup de pouvoir et les autres le sentent.

-J'espère que c'est tout, Severus.

Depuis, la tension à l'école devint palpable. Les Gryffondors, qui ne pouvaient pas supporter les ténèbres, devinrent plus réservé et restèrent dans leur tour quand les élèves partisans des ténèbres se firent plus remarqué. Tous sauf Hermione cela dit. Elle continua à aller à la bibliothèque aussi souvent que possible. Au lieu de condamnés le reste de l'école son côté Serdaigle la contraint à étudier les changement autour d'elle. C'était la position de la plupart des Serdaigles. Comme des aigles, ils observaient tout, évitant prudemment les conflits.

Hermione pouvait être vue parlant avec ses camarades Gryffondors mais les soirs quand la majorité était dans la tour, elle était soit à la bibliothèque ou près du lac étudiant. C'est à ces moments là, que Marcus cherchait sa compagnie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, même si tous les Serpentards étaient devenus ses amis, il avait toujours besoin de son approbation. Il s'asseyait souvent et lui parlait. Elle lui parlait de son petit ami actuel, un Serdaigle de 7ème année. Marcus ne savait pas comment lui parler de rejoindre le mage noir, alors il ne le fit pas. Malgré toute sa bravoure, il n'était pas prêt à créer un pont entre son ancienne vie et sa nouvelle vie.

Alors que les mois passaient, Marcus poursuivit ses lectures recommandées par Voldemort et quand il n'était pas occupé à lire ou s'entraîner, il traduisait le livre de potion (en fourchelang) qu'il avait acheté plus tôt dans l'année pour son père.

Le directeur devint fustré parc la perte du contrôle de sa propre école, alors ses décisions devinrent plus dures. Marcus se réveilla tôt et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné. Il n'était pas encore sortit des donjons lorsqu'il entendit une dispute venant des quartiers de son père.

Marcus attendit devant la porte mais quand les sortilèges commencèrent à voler, il entra e trompe. Il n'était pas prêt pour la scène qu'il vit. Une équipe d'aurors avait attaché son père avec l'aide de la magie. Marcus fixa la scène avec horreur puis couru vers son père.

- Papa ! Papa, ça va ? Parle moi.

Tout ce qu'il eut en retour fut un regard suppliant. Marcus se tourna vers les aurors, la fureur évidente dans ses yeux.

- J'exige de savoir ce qui se passe ici.

Un homme blond dans la trentaine s'avança :

- Nous avons été appelé par Albus Dumbledore. Nous arrêtons Severus Rogue sur le fait de pratique de magie noire. Nous l'amenons au ministère en attendant son procès.

Le jeune Serpentard dû fermer ses yeux et respira un bon coup pour ne pas envoyer des sorts sur les hommes. Il devait les laisser emmener son père, mais le directeur payera ! Il se tourna vers son père et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Si tu peux m'entendre, je te sortirais de là, père. Ne fais rien de brusque. Je t'aime, papa. Marcus essuya ses larmes et sorti en direction de la volière. Il écrivit une petite note et l'envoya par le hibou des Malfoy.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Lord Voldemort fut réveillé par un tapage persistant. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer le hibou.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être important pour me réveiller si tôt, Lucius ?

Marmonna-t-il en ouvrant la lettre. Quand il reconnu l'écriture, il s'assit et lu.

_LV,_

_Les aurors ont arrêté mon père ce matin et l'on emmené au ministère._

_MR_

Voldemort appela immédiatement ses disciples. Ils commencèrent à apparaître tout de suite et furent surpris de se trouver dans les quartiers privés de leur seigneur car la marque les emmenait toujours là où il se trouvait. Il ne laissa pas le temps de s'interroger.

-Lucius. Le blond s'avança.

-Mon seigneur ?

-Severus a été arrêter et emmené au ministère. Prépare une équipe et sort le de là. Maintenant !

Immédiatement, Lucius fit signe à plusieurs personnes dans la chambre et ils le suivirent dehors.

-Vous autres, partez. Si vous avez une opportunité de sortir Severus, prenez la. Et si vous avez des enfants à Poudlard, dites leurs de faire attention. Dumbledore payera pour cela !

Après leur départ, il écrivit une réponse à Marcus.

_MR,_

_Nous le sortirons de là. Soit prudent et fait attention au vieillard. Continu à étudier et je te contacterais dès que j'ai ton père. Je veux qu'il soit en sécurité autant que toi._

_LV _

Quand il reçut la note, Marcus se sentit mieux tout de suite mais le malaise était toujours là. Il retourna au dortoir. Là, l'attendait Drago.

-Marcus, où étais tu ? Père m'a envoyé une lettre et tu n'étais pas là.

-A la volière. J'avais des lettres à envoyer.

Il tomba dans un canapé qui se trouvait devant la cheminée, mettant sa tête dans ses mains. Drago prit place à ses côtés.

-Ils le ramèneront, tu sais.

Marcus retint ses larmes.

-Je sais Drago. Et dès qu'il sera en sécurité, je passerais à l'action.

Drago semblait confus.

-Passer à l'action ? Marcus hocha la tête.

-J'ai une recherche à faire.

Il monta dans sa chambre et pris un de ses livres et se dirigea sur le chapitre : _'Vous devez tuer quelqu'un mais vous ne pouvez pas utiliser le sort qui tue'_. Et commença sa lecture.

Une heure après, un hibou vint déposer un parchemin sur ses genoux :

_MR,_

_Nous l'avons. Il est toujours sous le choc mais quand il ira mieux, je ferais en sorte qu'il t'écrive. Soit prudent._

_LV_

Marcus fut soulagé. Son père était en sécurité. Il descendit à la salle commune au moment où un autre hibou déposait une lettre pour Drago qui lui sourit après sa lecture.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Oui, Drago.

Se tournant vers le reste de ses camarades rassemblaient dans la pièce, puis pris la parole.

-Je pense qu'il est l'heure du petit déjeuné. Je vous recommande d'y aller tous ensemble. Nous devons rester plus ensemble que d'habitude. Et je ne parle pas que de moi. Je ne veux aucun Serpentard seul sauf si vous êtes dans les dortoirs. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité maintenant. Crabbe et Goyle, je veux que vous gardiez un œil sur les premières et les deuxièmes années. Tout le monde, restez sur vos gardes tout le temps. 1ère, 2ème et 3ème années, soyez toujours avec un élève des années supérieurs. Allons manger !

Toute la maison Serpentard marcha groupée vers la Grande Salle. Quand ils passèrent devant les quartiers de leur directeur de maison, plusieurs d'entre eux regardèrent tristement vers la porte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils prirent place à leur table, notant la présence de plusieurs aurors. Marcus lança un regard noir aux Gryffondors qui semblaient un peu trop content. Puis il leur sourie de toutes ses dents et certains se ravisèrent. Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa aux élèves.

-Bonjour. Je sais que vous avez tous remarqué la présence des aurors à l'école. Ils sont ici pour votre protection. Je me suis rendu compte que la pratique de la magie noire avait lieu à l'école et je ne le tolérais pas. Professeur Rogue a été arrêté ce matin et n'enseignera plus ici. Tout élève surpris utilisant la magie noire ou s'associant avec des sorciers noirs seront renvoyé immédiatement.

_'S'associant avec des sorciers noirs ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que je ne peux même pas parler avec mon père ?'_

Marcus se leva et quitta la salle lorsque les Gryffondors et certains Poufsouffle applaudir. Drago et quelques Serpentard firent de même. Marcus sortit directement du château vers les bords de la forêt. Regardant derrière lui, il nota que Drago était toujours là.

-Drago, j'aimerais être seul maintenant. Je vais dans la forêt pour un moment. Peux tu m'attendre ici ? Si tu vois quelqu'un venir, cri.

Drago hocha la tête et obéit l'ordre sous entendu.

Marcus s'enfonça 18 mètres plus loin dans la forêt. Il avait lu plusieurs choses dans son livre et l'une d'elle était la plus évidente : Animagus. Pendant plusieurs mois, il effectuait des exercices de concentration mais n'avait pas eut l'opportunité d'essayer le changement en lui-même.

Il aurait voulu continuer à étudier mais le directeur lui forçait la main. Il trouva une clairière et s'agenoua au milieu. Le livre disait que les sorciers les plus puissant pouvait devenir soit une créature magique ou un grand animal.

Il recommandait aussi de s'agenouer en cas où l'on possédait une forme sans patte. Il ne voulait pas tomber. Il commença à concentrer son énergie magique dans son esprit comme à l'entraînement. Quand il fut certain d'avoir rassemblé tout son pouvoir, il libéra son corps de à sa volonté de sa magie et il sentit immédiatement un picotement le long de son corps.

Quand le picotement s'arrêta, il libérera sa magie dans son corps et ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il resta sans voix. La forêt était belle. Tout semblait entouré par une aura. Il pouvait bien voir chaque bête ramper autour de la forêt. Il commença à marcher et réalisa qu'il était minuscule, comme un insectes. Il jura mais rien ne sortit. Il regarda derrière lui et remarqua des ailes sur son dos. Il commença à les bouger et fut surpris de se retrouver en l'air.

Il vola au dessus du lac et regarda sa réflexion. Il était un moucheron. _'Génial, j'ai étudié pendant des mois pour devenir un putain de moucheron.' _

Il vola jusqu'à la clairière, et une fois encore rassembla sa magie dans son esprit. Il redonna son contrôle à la magie et se sentit changer de nouveau encore. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit surélevé. Il regarda en bas et vit des écailles. Il commença à parler mais seul un rugissement en sortit. Il était apparemment un dragon, un norvégien à crête. _'Deux formes, cela peut être utile.' _

Il entendit Drago crier son nom, et rapidement il reprit sa concentration et cette fois-ci fit attention de s'imaginer de retour dans son corps. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Drago courir vers lui, baguette à la main.

-Marcus, j'ai entendu un rugissement. Tu vas bien ? J'étais inquiet.

-Ce n'est rien, Drago. Merci, d'être venu quand même. Je l'ai aussi entendu mais c'était plus loin. Retournons au château.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle commune, un hibou vola par la fenêtre, déposant un parchemin pour Marcus. Il le prit pour le lire dans sa chambre.

_Marcus, _

_Je t'aime aussi, mon fils. Je vais bien et je vais rester ici pour un temps. Je ne peux vraisemblablement pas revenir à Poudlard, alors je te verrais quand tu ne t'y attendra le moins. Lucius essaye de baisser les charges qu'ils ont contre moi. Il semblerait qu'il ne voulait pas m'arrêter. Soit juste prudent et ne fais rien de brusque. Je sais que tu es fâché en ce moment mais tu dois terminer tes études._

_Papa _


	16. Qualités de chef

**Disclaimer: Rien est à moi!**

**Merci à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser une review;)**

**Qualités de chef**

Avec le départ de leur directeur, les Serpentards se sentir orphelin. La nomination d'Hagrid au poste ne servit pas à remonter le moral. La plupart acceptaient le moitié géant, mais Hagrid n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine. Marcus avait récupéré les affaires personnelles de son père et les avait rangés dans sa male. Il y avait mis un sort de fermeture sur la male pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre qu'à sa signature magique. Tous les soirs, il y sortait un des livres de son père et lisait sur tous les sortilèges qu'il pourrait utiliser sur le directeur.

Une semaine plus tard, il avait trouvé. Marcus entra en trompe dans la salle commune avec un regard qui commandait le respect.

-Entraînement de quidditch, demain matin. Toute l'équipe, y compris les remplaçants, doit être présent sur le terrain à midi !

Cette liste comprenait la plupart des années supérieures. Tournant les talons, Marcus monta dans sa chambre. Tout le monde commença à murmurer dans la salle commune sur le jeune Rogue. Tous se demandaient qui l'avait mis en charge. D'autres, qui avaient sentis son pouvoir, savaient pourquoi il s'était désigné comme chef. Après plusieurs minutes de chuchotement dans les différents coins de la pièce. Draco prit la parole.

-Je conseille à l'équipe de quidditch de prendre cela au sérieux.

Puis, il s'en fut dans les dortoirs des sixièmes. Passant devant le lit de Marcus qui apparemment écrivait une lettre, avant de dormir.

-Bonne nuit, Marcus.

-Bonne nuit, Draco.

Mais Draco ne s'endormi pas. Il avait bien trop de chose qui lui passait par la tête. La plupart des Serpentard savait que Voldemort avait trouvé un héritier. Ceux qui avaient des parents dans le cercle intime, étaient au courant de l'homme au masque d'or. Toute fois, personne ne connaissait son identité. Bien sûr les élèves en parlaient mais personne n'arrivait à deviner qui il était.

La moitié bien sûr, pensait que c'était Draco. Mais il leur avait assuré du contraire. La seule chose que Draco n'avait pas mentionné, c'était la lettre de son père qui lui disait d'être le bras droit de Marcus. Son père lui avait dit qu'il été important que le jeune Rogue soit protégé. Draco avait pensé que c'était à cause de la position de Rogue dans le cercle. Voldemort traitait celui-ci presque comme un fils. Mais est-ce que Marcus pouvait être l'héritier du mage noir ?

Le lendemain, était un samedi, l'équipe de Serpentard se rencontrèrent, balai en main ; ils écoutèrent alors que Marcus leur donnait différentes stratégies de quidditch. Le capitaine ne semblait pas content de voir un sixième prendre les devant. Après avoir volé pendant un peu près une heure, Marcus les rappela à terre. Il mis un sort imperturbable autour d'eux.

-La plupart d'entre vous l'on probablement compris, je ne vous ai pas rassemblait pour parler tactique de quidditch. Nous avons un problème. Albus Dumbledore dépassé les bornes. Sans preuves, il a fait emprisonnait le professeur Rogue, mon père. Il sera libéré de toute façon. Le lendemain, il met des aurors dans toute l'école. Il nous dit que nous serons renvoyé si nous parlons à des sorciers noirs. Pour nous cela veut dire ne pas être capable de parler à notre famille, nos amis ou dans certains cas entre nous.

Dit-il en levant un sourcil. Quelques ricanements se firent entendre.

-Dumbledore pense qu'il peut nous forcer à avoir la même opinion que lui et nous transformer en sorcier de lumière. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est que les ténèbres sont nécessaires. Un monde avec seulement la partie lumineuse qui est en nous, c'est comme jouer au piano à la main droite. Ce que vous jouez peut-être beau mais ce n'est pas complet tant que vous n'ajoutez pas les accords. Les profondes mélodies et harmonies qui s'introduisent dans nos âmes et nous touche. Nous sommes des sorciers et des sorcières ! Nous avons été bénis par un don plus spécial que nulles autres choses au monde et Dumbledore veut que nous le détruisions en sort de mouvement et de nettoyage. Je ne supporterais plus cela. J'ai l'idée de conduire Poudlard dans la grandeur qu'il lui revient. Nous devons débarrasser l'école d'Albus Dumbledore.

L'équipe entière le fixa impassible, jusqu'à ce que Blaise Zabini leva la main.

-Marcus tout cela semble bon et bien, mais la plupart d'entre nous servons le seigneur des ténèbres. Et moi, je ne veux rien faire qui puise nuire à ses plans. Qui sers-tu ?

Marcus ferma les yeux et réfléchi brièvement.

-Je ne sers personne. Mais disons que ce qui me ravi, ravi le seigneur des ténèbres aussi.

Cette phrase créa un déclique dans l'esprit de Draco. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Marcus Rogue est l'héritier de Voldemort. Il surpris tout le monde en se mettant à genou. Il leva le bord de la robe du jeune héritier à ses lèvres.

-Mon seigneur.

Un par un les enfants de mangemorts étant arrivés à la même conclusion que Draco firent de même, laissant un baiser sur le bord de la robe de Marcus. Voyant tout le monde le faire, ceux qui n'avaient aucun lien avec le mage noir se mirent à genou. Marcus leur fit signe de se lever.

-Ceci doit rester sous silence pour l'instant. Notre Seigneur voudrait que je finisse mon éducation avant d'être renvoyé.

Cela provoqua des ricanements qui adoucirent la tension engendrée par la révélation.

-Maintenant, mon plan ! J'ai fait des recherches la semaine passée sur différents sorts qui pourraient nous débarrasser de Dumbledore. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à en trouver un que les aurors ne pourrez pas repérer. Malheureusement nous ne serons pas capable de le tuer proprement dit, j'ai eu une meilleur idée. Il y a un sort qui s'attaque à l'esprit. Chaque fois qu'il est utilisé, il détruit une connexion du cerveau, ce qui fait qu'il perd lentement contrôle sur ses mots et actions. C'est comme vieillir mais nous allons accélérer le processus. Mon but est d'avoir Dumbledore à St Mangouste d'ici la fin de la semaine. J'ai besoin que vous utilisiez le sort chaque fois que vous voyez le directeur dans les couloirs. Il ne devrait rien sentir.

Marcus sourie malicieusement et tout le monde approuva.

-Drago

-Oui, mon seigneur ?

-Il faudrait que ton père rende une petite visite cette semaine. Dit lui d'emmener quelques uns des gouverneur de l'école avec eux pour qu'il puisse voir l'était mental du directeur. Blaise ?

-Oui, mon seigneur ?

-J'ai entendu dire que ton père travaille au ministère dans le bureau de Fudge. Dit lui d'arranger une visite pour le ministre. Vous pouvez disposer. Je vous recommande de voler quelques instants avant de partir. Je vous verrai à la salle commune. Oh…, n'en parler pas dans les murs du château. Ce château entend tout.

Il s'en alla brusquement, Drago pas trop loin. Tout deux allèrent à la volière, Marcus envoya des notes à son père ainsi qu'à Lord Voldemort, et Drago en fit de même pour son père.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le hibou que Severus Rogue avait laissé à Poudlard entra dans son manoir. Lord Voldemort y avait installé sa base d'opération là. Severus pris le parchemin lui étant adressé :

_Père,_

_Vous nous manqué vraiment à nous vos Serpentard. Hagrid a été nommé directeur. J'ai toutes tes affaires dans ma male. J'ai aussi trouvé ce dont j'avais besoin, et j'agirais cette semaine. Prépare toi rentrer à bientôt. L'équipe de quidditch est au courant maintenant. Drago a tout découvert. Je serais prudent. Je sais que tu es inquiet mais ne t'en fais pas. Je te verrais bientôt !_

_Affection,_

_Marcus._

Severus plia la lettre et alla rejoindre Voldemort pour le dîner. Dans un autre endroit du château, Voldemort avait juste reçut une lettre.

_Lord Voldemort, _

_Tout vas bien. J'utiliserais quelques mangemorts pour mon plan. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas._

_MR_

Voldemort ricana bruyamment. Pour la première fois depuis un moment. Il était heureux. Marcus devenait un bon héritier. Il se mit directement au travail, et fit une liste de personne pouvant être un directeur convenable.

Après le dîner, Marcus se retrouva dans son coin habituel dans la bibliothèque et ne fut pas surpris d'y voir Hermione.

-Hé, Marcus. Comment vas-tu ? Ce doit être difficile sans ton père ici.

Marcus pris place à ses côtés.

-C'est difficile. Je viens juste de le retrouver et maintenant nous sommes séparés. C'est la seule famille qui me reste. Il me manque vraiment. Les autres Serpentards m'aident beaucoup. Ils avaient du respect pour mon père.

Après un bref silence, Marcus continua.

-Hermione, veux tu te balader près du lac ?

-Bien sûr, laisse moi ranger ces livres.

Il la regarda mettre plusieurs gros tomes dans un caddie. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas imprudent dans sa décision. Ils marchèrent dehors et quand ils furent assez loin, il prit la parole.

-Hermione, je … je veux, non j'ai besoin de te dire certaine chose sur moi. Je devine que tu as remarqué le changement d'humeur des Serpentards et de l'école en général. Cela te dérange-t-il, si je mets un enchantement imperturbable autour de nous ?

-Non, pas du tout.

Son intérêt était piqué. Après avoir mis le sort, il s'assit par terre et elle fit de même. Il lui expliqua les trois camps dans cette guerre comme son père avait fait pour lui l'été passé.

-Alors ? As-tu tout compris ?

Hermione avala sa salive.

-Je suppose. Es tu en train de dire que tu es du côté de Tu-sais-qui ?

-Oui, je suis du côté de Lord Voldemort. Je veux que les sorciers et les sorcières puissent utiliser leurs dons. Apparemment il doit y avoir des règles pour nous garder séparé des moldus ce qui fait qu'il n'y a pas de confiance entre nous. Etant né moldu toi-même, je suis sûr que tu comprends tout cela.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je suis d'accord sur ton point de vu à propos des créatures magiques aussi. Je suis même allé dans une phase où j'ai cru que les elfes de maisons devaient être traité comme des êtres humains. Maintenant je comprends que leur nature ne supporte pas cela. Nous ne devrions pas forcer les loup- garous ou les vampires à être plus humain non plus.

Marcus baissa les yeux un moment.

-De quel côté de la guerre te vois-tu ?

-Je… je devrais y réfléchir, balbutia-t-elle, le directeur a fait beaucoup de chose pour gagner mon respect.

Marcus dû se retenir pour ne pas hurler et radoucit ses traits.

-Le respecterais tu s'il t'avait enlevé de ta famille ? S'il t'avait forcés à être détesté dans un endroit dépourvu d'amour ? C'est ce qu'il m'a fait ! Il est un sorcier de lumière, mais un sorcier de lumière malfaisant.

Hermione était confuse. _'Je croyais que la mère de Marcus venait de mourir'_, pensa-t-elle.

-Hermione, je… je ne peux faire cela. Je vais tout te dire mais… mais je… tu es une vrai amie. Tu es compréhensive et tolérante. Ce que je vais te dire ne le répète à personne.

Hermione hocha la tête pour que Marcus poursuive. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais s'arrêta quand quelque chose assombrit la lumière venant du château.

-M. Rogue, j'aimerais vous voir seul.

Dit professeur Mcgonagall avec un regard sévère.

-Miss Granger, je pense que vous devriez rentrer à la salle commune, il se fait tard.


	17. Complot révélé!

**Disclaimer voir premier chapitre!**

**Note Traducteur**: Désolé pour le retard! J'ai enfin eu le courage de sortir cette traduction du tiroir! Et pour ne pas vous faire attendre, voici la version non corrigé donc pas de colère ou autre sur mon orthographe et ma grammaire...

**Dédicace à:** **Egwene Al' vere** (je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour te trouver des dark!Harry)**, nepheria, cedricpotter, cassie, Nymphodora Tonks, Linalyna aka Lady Snake, alinemcb54, f, ALPHA, Miss Teinge, Kaorulabelle, ornarcula, Fenice **(veux tu devenir une beta?)**, Khisanth, Kyzara, Coralie Malefoy, lisia, vaness, Katerinu, Ocanne Potter **(Merci pour tout!)**, Izzie **(Envoie moi vite de tes nouvelles!)...

**(J'ai dû relire toutes les reviews! Et toute personne intéressée pour corriger ce chapitre... laissez moi votre email -qui marche de grace!-**

**L'ignorance ne fait pas le bonheur**

**Chapitre 17 : Le complot révélé**

Marcus embrassa rapidement Hermione avant de se retourner vers la directrice des Gryffondors. Il avait vraiment espéré ne pas devoir la blesser. MacGonagall n'avait jamais été injuste envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fâché, principalement parce qu'il avait été si proche de tout révéler à Hermione. Peut-être est-ce une bonne chose que MacGonagall se soit montrée ?

"Que puis je faire pour vous professeur ?"

"Continuons cela plus loin, murmura-t-elle en gardant son apparence sévère. Nous marcherons pendant ce temps."

Alors qu'il commençait à marcher, Marcus reconnu un des hiboux de son père. Il défit la lettre et il fut soulagé de sentir la magie émanant du parchemin. Il y avait un enchantement pour que seul lui la lise.

"Professeur, puis-je avoir un moment pour lire ceci ?"

"Certainement."

Il marcha quelques mètres plus loin et ouvrit le parchemin.

_MR, _

_Comme je te l'avais dit, j'ai fait des recherches sur les candidats convenables pour remplacer le directeur. Mon choix s'est porté sur Minerva MacGonagall. Bien qu'elle ne nous serve pas, elle sait que son travail est de faire en sorte que les enfants apprennent. Elle n'interviendra pas dans la politique de l'école. Elle est d'accord de reprendre ton père maintenant que son nom est essuyé de tous soupçons. Je lui ai demandé de te contacter. J'ai assez de respect pour elle et tu devrais aussi en avoir. _

_Amuse-toi à l'école,_

_LV _

Marcus Rogue, choqué, roula le parchemin et le mit dans sa robe, et retourna aux côtés du professeur.

"Excusez mon impolitesse, mais cette lettre était assez importante. Que puis-je pour vous ? dit-il au moment où ils avaient atteint le bord du lac."

"Je ne sais pas où commencer. Je ne suis pas sûre pourquoi c'est à vous qu'il m'a demandé de parler de cela. Dirigez-vous les Serpentards ?"

"Vous pouvez dire cela, professeur. Je ne sais s'il voulait qu'on crée une base. Si tout va comme prévu, ce qu'il vous a demandé arrivera à la fin de la semaine."

"Je suis prête. Je vais essayer d'avoir Albus plus souvent dans les couloirs. Cela devrait être utile pour votre cause."

"Merci, cela nous aidera. Nous devrions probablement retourner à l'école séparément. Allez devant et je rentrerais dans un moment."

"Je suis d'accord."

Le professeur MacGonagall retourna à l'école alors que Marcus s'assit près du lac pendant quelques minutes. Il pensa à ce qu'il avait faillit révéler à Hermione. Il voulait vraiment que quelqu'un sache. Quelqu'un d'autre que son père et Albus. Mais pouvait-il faire confiance à Hermione ? Oui, se décida-t-il. Mais il résonna aussi qu'il devait attendre que le plan soit réalisé pour qu'il ne s'inquiète plus des directeurs conspirateurs. Il se retourna avec sa baguette lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un centaure sorti de la forêt. Il était beau avec sa couleur robe couleur noisette et ses cheveux clairs. Marcus qu'il était assez « régal ».

"Bonsoir, jeune élève."

"Bonsoir. C'est une nuit magnifique. Le ciel est dégagé et vous pouvez voir toutes les étoiles, dit-il en pensant que ça pouvait le mettre dans les bonnes grâce et lui procurer la sympathie de la créature."

"Oui, mais saturne est la plus brillante là-haut, n'est ce pas ?"

Marcus regarda le ciel. _« J'aimerais être meilleur en astronomie,_ pensa-t-il_. » _

"Oui, elle l'est. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour vous ?"

"Cela désigne un grand changement. Un changement de pouvoir. Elle est brillante depuis quelques temps et le changement est presque complet. Alors saturne sera à son zénith dans les prochaines nuits. Elle est basse dans le ciel pour le moment. Tu feras un bon chef, jeune élu. Mais, comme mercure s'approche, cet été, il t'apportera d'importantes nouvelles. Fais attention à mercure."

"Merci. Cela était une conversation bien intrigante. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit. Nous attendons ta montée en pouvoir avec impatience."

Et le centaure partit au galop et Marcus prit le chemin du retour vers le château. _« Et bien, il y a beaucoup de chose qui donne à réfléchir_, pensa-t-il. »

Son plan fut mis en exécution dès le lendemain. Tenant sa parole, le directeur se montra plus souvent dans les couloirs. Il l'a remercia silencieusement pour cela. Les effets furent remarqués deux jours après. La troisième matinée, Dumbledore se montra au petit déjeuner en robe de chambre. Cela provoqua quelques fous rires. Après le petit déjeuner, il se présenta à la salle de métamorphose comme il y a 50 ans. Tout le monde était plié en quatre quand MacGonagall l'informa qu'il était directeur. Le quatrième jour, Marcus organisa plusieurs interruptions. Un peu comme Fred et George l'année passée avec Ombrage. Ce fut le jour où les gouverneurs se montrèrent avec Lucius Malfoy. Quand ils furent aspergés avec des ballons remplis d'eau que le directeur lui-même avait jeté, ils décidèrent qu'il devait partir. Le cinquième jour, MacGonagall fut nommée comme remplaçante. Plus tard dans la journée, la mère de Blaise travailla sa magie pour que le ministère officialise sa position en tant que directrice.

Le dimanche, Severus Rogue se montra pour réaménager dans ses quartiers. Marcus l'attendait à l'entrée et un large sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il vit son père entrer au château. Il courut vers lui, se jeta sur le sorcier qui se retrouva à terre.

"Père, c'est bon de t'avoir ici. C'était des semaines bien seul."

Severus sourit à son fils.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi Marcus. Je ne te remercierais jamais pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu as été instrumental dans mon évasion et ma nomination. Et ton plan pour faire admettre Albus à Sainte Mangouste a parfaitement fonctionné. J'ai appris qu'il leur donne bien des ennuis là-bas. Allons réarranger ma chambre."

Marcus amena la male dans les anciens et présents quartiers de son père et l'aida à tout remettre en place et à leur taille. Quand tout fût fait, ils se retrouvèrent dans le canapé.

Cela fait du bien de ne plus avoir d'oreille dans le château. Cela devenait frustrant de devoir marcher autour du lac pour avoir une conversation.

"Je suis de ton avis. Alors, as-tu poursuis ton entraînement depuis mon départ ?"

Marcus ricana.

"Est-ce que se débarrasser du directeur constitue un entraînement ? Oh et j'ai bien lu la plupart de tes bouquins. Je n'ai pas pu faire de la pratique."

"Bien. Je suppose qu'on peux faire cela avec Minerva ici. Tu pourrais venir quelques nuits par semaine. Le plus vite tu apprends tout, le mieux tu seras préparé pour le mage noir cet été. Il restera où il est pour le moment."

"Je serais prêt pour lui. De plus, je serais en avance dans l'agenda."

Ils mangèrent ensemble avant que Marcus retourna à la salle commune. A sa rentrée tous les serpentards le reçurent chaleureuse, lui demandant comment, allait son père. Il les remercia pour leur aide la semaine précédente avant de faire une petite sieste de quelques heures. Puis il alla à la volière et écrivit une lettre à Hermione. De l'autre côté du château, dans la tour des Gryffondors, le hibou personnel de Marcus vola à travers la fenêtre et atterrit sur son lit. Elle prit le parchemin.

_Hermione,_

_J'aimerais continuer la conversation de l'autre jour. Je sais que ta maison est très réticente sur les changements de direction, alors je n'ai pas pu te chercher moi-même. Si tu veux entendre mon histoire, rejoins-moi dans la salle sur demande après le dîner._

_Marcus_

Au dîner, Hermione nota que Marcus partit plus tôt et attendit quelques minutes avant de s'excuser. Quant elle arriva dans le couloir, elle vit que la chambre était activée car la porte était visible. Elle entra silencieusement et vit un petit salon où Marcus préparait des boissons.

"Je vois que tu y es arrivé Hermione. Cela sera peut-être long alors j'ai pensé que quelques bières- au- beurre serait appropriées. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas."

"Pas du tout," répondit-elle en prenant un verre puis s'installant sur un canapé.

Marcus prit place en face sur un autre canapé.

"Maintenant, comme j'allais te le dire l'autre fois. Ce que je vais te dire ne doit pas être répété. Seule trois personnes, moi compris sommes au courant. Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne."

Hermione fut choqué par son sérieux.

"Je te le promets."

Il s'attarda sur ses mots alors qu'il essayait de trouver un bon endroit pour commencer. La jeune fille remarqua son inhabituel malaise.

"Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le début, Marcus ?"

Il ricana,

"S'il y a un commencement. D'accord, ce que tu sais sur moi pour le moment est la vérité. Severus Rogue est mon père. Mais ma mère ne pas élevé. Elle est morte quand j'avais un an. Et elle se nommait Lily."

Hermione ne comprenait pas alors, Marcus lui donna un autre indice.

"Quand elle était enceinte avec moi, elle a été forcée d'épouser James Potter."

Marcus observa le visage de la jeune fille, celui-ci se transformait au fur et à mesure qu'elle remettait les pièces en place. Il pouvait presque voir l'ampoule s'allumer au dessus de sa tête quand elle compris.

"Harry ?"

Il hocha la tête, incapable de parler. La jeune fille l'enlaça dans ses bras et il sentit ses larmes couler sur ses épaules. Le Serpentard fit de son mieux pour la calmer. Après quelques minutes cela sembla marcher, elle reprit alors son souffle. Marcus se dégageait, mais il se retrouva projeté à terre.

"De toutes les choses inconsidérées, méchantes et horribles à faire, comment as-tu pu disparaître comme cela, sans rien dire à personne ? Une partie de moi veut te jeter un sortilège ! Alors tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne explication pour cela. Je me suis inquiétait comme folle pendant des mois ! J'ai même eut 18 à une interro. Tu ferais mieux de t'expliquer."

Marcus pouvait vraiment dire qu'il avait peur. Il n'avait jamais vu une Hermione si fâchée !

"Je peux tout t'expliquer. C'est vraiment simple ? Dumbledore a ruiné ma vie. Il m'a pris ma mère et menacé mon père pour qu'il ne me dise pas la vérité. Harry Potter a disparu car il ne pouvait plus exister. Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas pu te le dire Hermione, mais cela ne doit pas se savoir tant que je n'ai pas terminé mes études. Tu m'as manqué. Ne t'es tu jamais demandé pourquoi je voulais devenir ton ami ? Tu es la meilleure ami que j'ai, meilleure que Ron. S'il te plaît ne me déteste pas. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. J'ai besoin de ton amitié."

"Hermione pensa à tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il savait comment le public réagirait, s'il découvrait que leur sauveur servait les 'ténèbres', et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle comprenait pourquoi il était passé de l'autre côté et ne pouvait le détester. Elle sourit et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras."

"Je te pardonne Marcus. Je suis heureuse que tu me fais assez confiance pour me le dire. Pourquoi ont-ils peur de toi ? Que se passe –t-il dans ta maison ?"

"C'est l'autre chose que tu ne dois pas révéler. Quand j'ai accepté de rejoindre Lord Voldemort, ce n'était pas en tant que mangemort. Je lui ai dit que je méritais d'être son égal. Il m'a désigné comme héritier. Certains des Serpentards s'adresse à moi comme tel. Les mangemorts ne me connaissent que sous un masque différent du leur, mais ils ne connaissent pas ma vraie identité. J'espère un jour unir le monde sorcier !"

"Marcus, j'aimerais être de ton côté. Pas ouvertement, mais si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit, dit le moi."

"Je le ferais. Merci !"


	18. Aller de l'avant

**L'ignorance ne fait pas le bonheur**

_Ch18 : Aller de l'avant_

Maintenant qu'Hermione connaissait la vérité et que Dumbledore fut hors du chemin, Marcus commença à se relaxer. La vie semblait plus paisible. Il gardait, comme toujours, contact avec Lord Voldemort, et l'entraînement avec son père se déroulait bien. Sa 6ème année prenait fin, lui permettant d'emménager avec son père et Lord Voldemort où l'entraînement s'intensifia.

Souvent pendant les duels, il combattait ses deux professeurs en même temps, et récemment ni son père ni même Voldemort ne pouvait le vaincre. Au début du mois d'Août, une nuit, Lord Voldemort le pris à part et lui parla plus formellement que d'habitude.

-Marcus, je sais que cela est soudain, il me semble que tu es prêt à prendre la tête des mangemorts.

Marcus perdu presque son souffle, mais il arriva à garder un visage neutre. Il fit signe à son mentor de poursuivre.

-Tu es devenu un jeune homme instruit. Tu auras 17 ans dans quatre semaines, mais tu as acquis plus de pouvoir qu'aucuns sorciers ne pourraient atteindre en une vie. J'aimerais que cela ai lieu ce soir. Tu porteras toujours le masque d'or, mais mon trône sera le tien. Tu commanderas !

Marcus pris la main de son mentor et le tira dans ses bras. Embrassant fermement son mentor et ami :

-Je ne te décevrais pas.

Cette nuit là, Marcus était nerveux. Il avait prévenu son père de ce qui allait arriver, mais il ne savait pas lui-même comment cela allait se dérouler. Voldemort devait en décider. Il garda sa place à la droite de Lord Voldemort pendant que tous les membres furent appelés.

Une fois que tous furent présents, Voldemort leva ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

-Ce soir, je vous ai rassemblé pour assister à un événement que certains me reproche d'avoir retardé. Je dois avouer que j'attendais la bonne personne. Je l'ai trouvé, et je l'ai personnellement entraîné. Ce soir, je me retire pour laisser ma place à mon successeur. Même s'il doit rester anonyme encore un an vous lui obéiriez. C'est le sorcier le plus puissant que je connaisse. Il est plus puissant que moi, et certainement plus qu'aucun autre sorcier dans ce monde.

Les murmures bourdonnèrent, mais s'arrêtèrent lorsque Lord Voldemort se déplaça du trône et se mis devant Marcus. Il mis un genou à terre et s'abaisser, baisant l'ourlet de la robe du jeune sorcier. D'une voix claire pour que tous l'entendent, il dit :

-Mon seigneur, ma vie est vôtre à diriger.

Puis il se leva et rejoint la foule. Celle-ci s'écarta. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était plus en charge qu'ils avaient le droit d'être à ses côtés.

Son père fut le suivant à s'avancer. Ses yeux perçant ceux de son fils et Marcus pu voir la fierté qui s'y trouvait. Severus fit comme Voldemort, prenant l'ourlet de la robe à ses lèvres.

-Mon seigneur, ma vie est vôtre à diriger.

Un par un tous les mangemorts s'approchèrent, répétant les même gestes. Quand cela fut fait, Marcus Rogue commença à s'adresser à la foule.

-Bonsoir, je sais que cela fait beaucoup à emmagasiner. Même si j'ai fait mes preuves auprès de Lord Voldemort et de mes entraîneurs, je dois vous prouver que je mérite votre confiance et obéissance.

Il rassembla sa magie et prit la forme du moucheron. Cela donna l'impression de vide. Sous cette forme, il pouvait distinguer l'aura de tout le monde. La plupart était similaire en couleur et en intensité, mais aucune aussi intense que celle de son mentor debout au milieu de la foule. Une autre aura attira son attention. Un mangemort non identifiable dans le fond. L'aura de cet homme était trop clair en couleur, mais la couleur rouge l'identifié comme dangereux. Il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Il se concentra sur sa forme dragonne. Des halètements furent entendus alors qu'un norvégien à crête apparu devant eux. Il cracha quelques flammes au-dessus de leurs têtes avant de reprendre forme humaine.

-Mon pouvoir est surplanté par une chose : mes idées. Nous gagnerons et unirons ce monde brisé.

Il chuchota rapidement à son père sur l'homme du fond et lui ordonna de s'en emparer. Marcus poursuivit son discours tout en observant son père et plusieurs mangemorts appréhender l'homme. Le silence se répandit alors que l'homme était entraîné devant.

Marcus lui retira violemment son masque et reconnu un membre de l'ordre qu'il avait rencontré auparavant. Il jeta un regard de dégoût à l'homme. L'attrapa par sa robe et le projeta à terre.

-Cet homme est un espion.

Il leur cria. Il reprit doucement mais d'une voix mortelle s'adressant à l'espion.

-Vous osez penser que vous pouviez venir ici. Vous en étiez capable auparavant, mais plus maintenant. Je vais vous laisser en vie ce soir pour sue vous puissiez transmettre un message à votre précieux ordre. Nous démasquerons et anéantirons tout espion que vous nous envoyé. Même si je ne plaide pas constamment la torture et le meurtre, je fais une exception pour les espions.

L'homme commença à trembler lorsque Marcus leva sa baguette. Il chuchota un sortilège qui brisa plusieurs os, certains morceaux transperçant la peau.

-Je peux faire mieux encore.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il envoya l'espion sur les marches du quartier général à Square Grimmauld.

Revenant à la foule, il les renvoya à leurs occupations.

Durant l'été, Marcus organisa d'autres réunions. Il utilisait habituellement tatouage de son père même s'il ne le voulait pas. Il savait le mal que cela infligeait. Voldemort avait pris la position de son bras droit, il savait qu'un jour Draco occuperais cette place mais le blond était encore trop innocent pour cela.

Marcus avait de grand projet pour le monde sorcier, mais il savait que ses plans les plus radicaux ne seraient pas acceptés tant qu'il serait masqué. Il lui fallait terminer sa dernière année d'école avant de se révéler au monde. Les choses changeraient vraiment. Il garda une correspondance assidue avec Hermione et Draco durant et était impatient de reprendre les cours en automne.

La septième année fut assez floue pour Marcus. C'était comme si il s'en fichait. Il réussit à maintenir son contrôle sur les mangemorts, en ayant plusieurs réunions dans la forêt interdite. Voldemort des opérations journalières. Pendant ce temps, Marcus joua a quidditch, fit des blagues travailla dur.

Tous les serpentards, enfants de mangemorts savaient presque tous qu'il était maintenant en charge, comme ils l'avaient montrés l'année précédente, et en privée le consultaient sur les différents choix qui se présentaient dans leurs vies. Même ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'il était le masque d'or le respectaient.

Tandis que Draco pouvait être ouvertement son ami, il rencontrait secrètement Hermione en secret. Malheureusement, les deux relations devenaient tendues. Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux de bons amis, presque loyal sans aucun doute, ils visaient vers quelques de plus fort.

Marcus ne savait quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas choisir entre ses deux amis. Malheureusement ses rêves ne se préoccupaient pas des sentiments blessés. Récemment, ses rêves étaient envahit par les apparitions d'un certain blond. Rien qu'en y pensant, cela suscitait une certaine passion chez Marcus.

Il aimait Hermione, l'aimait vraiment. Mais, Draco… Il aimait Draco aussi, et plus intimement. Il devait trouver un moyen de les garder tous les deux dans sa vie. Pour maintenant il chassa ces pensées. Il laissera sa vie aller de l'avant. Il avait des choses plus importante sui le préoccupe comme diriger le monde. Sa vie amoureuse peut prendre le siège arrière pour le moment.

Le prochain objectif dans son agenda serait son introduction, en tant que Mage Noir et en tant que Harry Potter. Son père et Voldemort arrangeraient cela. Cela aurait lieu aux portes de Poudlard. Ils avaient prévu d'appeler tous les mangemorts et tenir une sorte de conférence de presse. Cela aurait lieu à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Ce jour en question arriva trop vite. Marcus se tenait debout devant le miroir, arrangeant sa robe verte de soirée qu'il avait choisi de porter. Cette robe n'était pas comme celle de sa quatrième année. C'était une robe d'un vert foncé avec des bordures dorées. Elle était d'une taille convenable et on aurait dit qu'il avait quelques centimètres en plus de sa taille originale, son père vint derrière lui et déposa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Mon Seigneur est un seigneur vaniteux, hein ?

Marcus lança un regard noir à son reflet.

-Père, est-ce que les préparatifs vont bien ?

-Oui, ils vont bien. Nous sommes prêt à passer les portes bientôt. Les plus jeunes se dirigent vers la gare d'Hogsmeade maintenant mais nous avons retardé le train. Comment te portes-tu, Marcus ?

-Bien, père. Je veux juste que cela soit parfait. Allons-y.

Père et fils marchèrent d'un pas décidé vers les portes.

* * *

**NOTE traducteur:** Voici le chapitre suivant;) Merci aux reviewers...

La vie réelle reprend souvent le dessus et j'ai ralentis mes traductions (certain se souviennent notamment de "L'ordre de Gaia") et j'ai commencé à écrire une fic en anglais (certains la lisent peut-être "Loving You Through Time").

**"Loving You Through Time":** Par accident, Harry se retrouve dans le passé... rencontre des futurs amis, ses parents ... etpeut enfin vivre comme tout ado sorcier... enfin Sorcière... et rencontrer le grand amour...

Si ça vous tente je veux bien la traduire mais dite le dans votre review...


	19. Lord Rogue

**L'ignorance ne fait pas le bonheur : chapitre 19 **

**Lord Rogue**

Marcus et Severus arrivèrent aux portes à temps pour voir la foule se former. Plusieurs mangemorts avaient érigés une estrade, et d'autres avaient alertés les médias. Ils ne portaient pas de masques. Marcus était heureux de voir s'approcher une délégation de centaures sortant de la forêt. Bien sûr ils étaient au courant de se qui aller se passer depuis un moment.

Les étudiants, attendant le train, étaient à quelques mètres. Marcus pouvait distinguer Draco, Hermione et Ron parmi eux.

Les mangemorts qui étaient sur l'estrade rejoignirent rapidement la foule sachant que l'arrivée de Severus signalait l'apparition de leur seigneur. Ils ne pouvaient deviner qui était Marcus. Marcus releva distraitement la manche de son père et convoqua tous les membres des mangemorts. Se changeant en moucheron, il virevolta au-dessus de l'estrade. Une fois tout les mangemorts présent, la foule resta figée puis commença à paniquer. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient en uniforme : masque et robe. C'est à ce moment que Marcus fit son apparition en reprenant sa forme humaine.

-Sonorus ! Ne paniqué pas. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait aujourd'hui.

La foule se tourna vers lui. Un silence choqué se fit entendre. Les mangemorts étaient surpris de découvrir qui était leur seigneur et les élèves étaient surpris de découvrir leur camarade de classe s'adresser à une telle foule. Les médias et les villageois murmuraient entre eux, n'ayant aucune idée de se qui allait arriver ? Malgré que les non mangemorts se calmèrent grâce aux paroles de Marcus et à inactivité des mangemorts présents, ils se séparent quand même en groupes. Tous avaient sortis leurs baguettes.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir tous. Certains d'entre vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, d'autres vont le découvrir. Mon nom est Marcus Rogue. Ayant récemment terminé mes études, je viens de commencer une nouvelle mission en quelque sorte : unir le monde sorcier.

Marcus s'interrompit alors que les murmures reprirent de plus belle.

-Non seulement je vais unir le monde sorcier, mais je vais l'unir au monde moldu.

Il s'arrêta, quand des cris outrés résonnèrent. Marcus regarda plusieurs mangemorts qui se tournèrent vers la foule, les réduisant au silence instantanément.

-Nous nous cachons depuis trop longtemps. Nous nous pensons au-dessus des moldus, des vampires, des loups-garous et des centaures. Malgré cela nous nous cachons. Nous devrions être libres de pendre nos propres décisions. Chacun d'entre vous devrez être capable d'acheter une maison moldus et continuer à y pratiquer nos dons magiques pendant que vous y viviez. La première raison pour laquelle les moldus ont peur de nous est parce qu'ils ne nous comprenne pas. Je le expliquerai.

Plusieurs mangemorts hochèrent la tête. Marcus remarqua que Remus Lupin applaudissait avec ferveur. _'Remus sera-t-il choqué ?'_ pensa Marcus.

-Non seulement nous nous interdisons l'usage de la magie en présence des moldus, mais aussi l'usage de la magie noire entre nous. La Magie Noire n'est pas quelque chose à craindre. Oui, elle est puissante et peut-être utilisé pour faire le mal. Mais ses utilisations les plus importantes nous ont donné beaucoup de choses qui nous sont cher. Les contrats liens les sorciers qui permettent de nous protéger ont été découverts grâce à la Magie Noire. Même les sortilèges comme les sorts de transfusions sanguines qui permettent à Ste Mangouste de se débarrasser des poisons chez leurs patients sauvant des milliers de vie. J'ai pour projet de restaurer l'usage propre de la Magie Noire dans notre monde.

A ce moment il était presque inaudible à travers les effusions de joie des mangemorts et de nombreux marchants de Près-au-Lard. Même quelques villageois réguliers avaient commencé à applaudir. Les étudiants regardaient avec beaucoup attention, quelque chose qu'il devrait faire plus souvent en classes, pensa Marcus. Un par un, les mangemorts mirent un genou à terre et firent une révérence, en murmurant « Mon seigneur ».

Finalement il avait atteint la partie de son discours qui choquerait la majorité des personnes présentes, quand il révélera son moi précédent.

-Il y a une chose que j'aimerais amener à votre attention. Comme je vous l'ai dis, je suis Marcus Rogue. Je suis le fils de Severus Rogue. Pourtant, il y a de ça 2 ans j'allais sous un autre nom. C'était un nom qu'on m'avait donné pour de mauvaises raisons. Ce nom était Harry Potter.

Soubresauts, cris, murmures et chuchotement remplirent la rue. La plupart était sous le choc, alors que d'autres étaient outragés. Marcus mis un point d'honneur de regarder certaines personnes. Quand il rencontra les yeux de Draco, les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent ; Marcus ne savait si c'était par colère ou par embarrassement. Hermione semblait consoler Ron qui était enragé. Remus resta là, une main sur sa poitrine, son visage blême et choqué. Marcus regretta de ne pas avoir tout raconter plus tôt à son professeur, mais il était devenu distant depuis la mort de Sirius.

Réalisant que le moment de partir était arrivé, il se changea en dragon et vola vers Poudlard. Perché sur une des tours, il continua à repenser aux réactions de tout le monde. Les réactions à idées ne l'inquiété guère. Ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui le seront bientôt. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus c'était la réaction de Draco. Il devra le rencontrer demain. Il lui laisserait la soirée pour réfléchir sur tout cela.

Son père l'attendait dans les donjons. Marcus s'effondra dans le sofa, fixant les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Severus s'assit à ses côtés, lui tendant une boisson avec une légère odeur de potion calmante. Il le bu, sentant une sensation de chaleur enveloppant son corps.

-Père, il est temps pour moi de partir.

Severus cligna des yeux, cachant ses besoins et ses envies. Son fils devait gouverner le monde, et non jouer le rôle du fils perdu que Severus voulait chouchouter. Il garda les yeux rivés devant lui.

Marcus connaissait assez bien son père pour accepter ses regards vides. Il prit le visage de son père dans ses mains.

-Je ne te laisserai point derrière moi, père. Tu seras toujours mon guide et ma force. Et, Poudlard restera à jamais ma vraie maison. Un jour, je reviendrai dans cette école. Tu sais pourquoi il faut que tu sois ici, bien sûr ?

Severus grogna, s'éloigna, et sirota sa propre boisson qui contenait aussi une potion calmante.

-Je suis fier de toi Marcus, mais je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité. Tu dois aller de l'avant pour suivre ta destiné.

Marcus soupira, son père pouvait vraiment devenir mélodramatique.

-Père, cela devient absurde. Je partirais demain chez nous et je te rendrais visite aussi souvent que possible.

Severus se renfrogna avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Penses-tu que je ne sais pas ce qui arrive maintenant ? Tu es un adulte maintenant Marcus. Je viendrai à toi, je m'agenouerai à tes pieds quand tu m'appelleras. Je suis une relique. Je suis maintenant juste un maître potion un peu près convenable. Tu m'as surpassé dans le reste Marcus. Tu seras entouré par des gens plus puissant que moi. Ton cercle intime aura des membres plus proches de ton âge. Et bientôt tu m'enverras un jeune homme à entraîner. Puis je serais inutile. C'est pour cela que je reste à Poudlard, pour te trouver le prochain maître potion qui servira notre cause.

-Zut père !

Marcus cria en jetant son verre dans le feu.

-Tu n'es pas seulement un brasseur de potion, tu es mon père. Mon père ! Si tu trouve un autre maître potion je trouverai quelque chose de mieux pour toi. Tu seras ce que tu as été ses derniers temps, un ami et un conseillé. Arrête de te morfondre sur ton sort.

Marcus sorti violemment de la pièce. Si un autre mangemort se serait comporté de façon si pathétique les 'cruciatus' auraient volés. C'est pour cela qu'il avait quitté le salon. Il ne voulait pas blesser son père.

Il se dirigea vers le dortoir sans un bruit. Le vide de la pièce su le calmer une fois sur le lit qu'il occupa ces deux dernières années. Il regarda autour de lui avec tristesse. Tout cela lui manquera. Il commença à ranger ses affaires. Tout ceci était surréel. Le voilà, un jeune homme de 17 ans, mais gouvernant des centaines de sorciers à part entière. Il rangea consciencieusement ses affaires même s'il pouvait ordonner quelqu'un pour le faire. Il mis de côté les vêtements qu'il mettrait demain avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Le sommeil l'emporta rapidement.

Le lendemain il se réveilla tôt. Il prit les vêtements qu'il avait préparé la veille, et alla prendre une douche. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un long au revoir avec son père. Il se doucha rapidement et s'habilla. En lévitant sa malle devant lui, il sorti par les portes de devant. Il jeta un dernier regard au dessus de son épaule à son ancienne maison, offrant un défi silencieux au château : il reviendrait pour elle, avant de franchir le portail principal. Une fois là il attrapa la malle et transplana à sa nouvelle demeure.

Même s'il était resté ici l'été passé, il resta bouche bée devant ce qui était sien maintenant. Devant le grand château deux mangemorts gardés les portes. Alors qu'il restait là il remarqua que les mangemorts l'avaient reconnu et avaient mis un pied à terre. La porte s'ouvrit révélant un Lord Voldemort amusé. Celui-ci descendit les escaliers, s'arrêtant devant Marcus.

-Lord Rogue, votre domaine vous attend.

Marcus sourit et embrassa son mentor.

-Merci, milord. Allons-y ?

-Nous y allons.

Une fois installé, Marcus envoya deux lettres, une à Draco et une à Hermione. Chacune contenait un porteloin.

Cinq minutes avant Marcus était devant la porte d'entrée. Hermione aurait été intimidée par les gardes. A exactement 2 heures elle apparue.

Marcus la conduit à un patio dans les jardins. Ils prirent un lunch et le thé en discutant de ce qui arriverait maintenant. Hermione irait à l'université moldue. Elle sentait qu'elle manquerait une bonne éducation moldue. Portant à la fin du déjeuné, Marcus la convainquit d'utiliser la magie librement devant les moldus. Il lui donna aussi la mission pour expliquer à Ron et Remus toute l'histoire. Il savait que Ron ne comprendrait jamais, mais Remus si. Marcus ne voulait pas les laisser dans le noir.

Cinq minutes avant huit heures du soir, il attendait dans le salon l'arrivée de Draco. Si S'il arrivait. Marcus espérait qu'il viendrait.

**

* * *

**

**NOTE du traducteur:**

Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je penses reprendre en attendant que l'auteur finisse de rééditer sa fic. Scaled Phoenix (l'auteur original) a changé de compte et de nom donc il faut que je dises que maintenant c'est Resqgal est son nouvel alias.

Voici sa page : www. fanfiction. net/u/392866/

Elle reprend juste sa fic depuis le début pour revoir sa grammaire et elle m'a assurée que je pouvais continuer à traduire pour le moment. Elle n'a donc écrit aucun nouveau chapitre depuis!

J'espère que vous continuerez à la lire ;)

J'ai décidée de retourner à la traduction...

Nous vous remercions d'avance pour votre patience ;)

Syl


End file.
